Sai's Return
by the ultimate universe
Summary: Finally, Sai return. With a body. How is Hikaru going to do with him? How is he going to teach this 'ghost' to adapt this new world? Chapter 14 UP! Please read and review! No Shouenenai
1. Ohchemistry

Note: I don't own the anime Hikaru No Go. I am just a person that loves to create stories about all the characters in this anime. So, have fun reading it and don't be confuse by my grammar mistakes.

Is another hot day at school. The boy with a bunch of blond hair was sitting near the window watching the scenery outside the window. It was likely that he was not paying any attention at all to his bald headed teacher, Mr Suzuka-the school's most boring teacher that teaches mathematics. Hikaru was thinking about the cute ghost that always talks besides him when he was having his class. Talking about what he did during his era, playing go everyday, nothing to worry and the emperor will always ask him to teach the princes and princesses to play go and blah blah blah. Somehow Hikaru felt that Sai was noisy that time but now he feels lonely without that chubby ghost telling him things during the Heian era. "Haih" Hikaru burst out a long sigh and the sigh was loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"Shindou Hikaru!"

"Yes Sir!" Hikaru got a shock and quickly stood up.

"Are you listening to what I am saying? If you fail your Mathematics, you are not going to be a successful person. People will look down on you. Your result last semester was not satisfying and now you are not paying attention. You are going to stand outside the classroom until I tell you to get back inside. Understand?" Mr. Suzuka most famous speech. Almost everybody in this class can memorize every one of his word. Including Hikaru of course. After mouthing with the teacher, Hikaru step out from the class and stood there, staring into the outerspace again, absent mindedly.

"Man, do I have to stand at here till recesses?" Hikaru's stomach was growling loudly after 10 minutes.

"_Hikaru..."_

What the hell? Hikaru thought someone just called his name. He looked around and saw no one on the corridor. Hikaru thought that just now was Sai's voice.

"Oh, man! I am sick!" Hikaru worriedly touched his forehead, examine whether is he getting a fever. By this time, the bell rang and Hikaru totally forgotten about the voice he had just heard and rushed to the canteen as fast as possible. After his leaving, there was a faint light glowing at the place where Hikaru had just stand.

"_Hikaru...."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were students inside the chemistry lab and weirdly, everyone was sitting very back of the class, chatting happily. Hikaru just came in and saw that there were no more place for him to seat. He looked at his friends seeking for help from them but unfortunately, the table was already cramped with boys and girls and there were no more place for Hikaru to seat. Just when he was going to force himself into one of the seats, the door slide open and an old man came in with a white lab coat clinging on his skinny shoulder.

"Oh, man!" Hikaru cursed under his breath and quicken his step towards the table.

"That student." The teacher stopped Hikaru before he can go any further towards his friend and turned around looking the teacher with his innocent eyes.

"What is your name?" The teacher asked Hikaru with a cranky voice.

"Shindou Hikaru." Hikaru answered back.

"Oh! Hikari! What a wonderful name."

"NO! Tobata sensei my name his HIKARU! Not HIKARI!" Hikaru shouted at the teacher and the teacher's reaction was waving his hands towards Hikaru asking himto come nearer.

"Come girl. Come and help me with this experiment."

"What?!" Hikaru's face turned from green to purple then to white. His friends were laughing behind trying hard to be unnoticed by the teacher.

"Yes, yes, yes. Come here and help me with this ok?" the teacher doesn't seem to notice the expression of Hikaru's face and turned around finding the right chemicals to do the experiment. Hikaru reluctantly stepped forward and looked at the teacher.

"Ok class, quiet down, quiet down." Tobata sensei settled down the class and cleared his throat.

"Now, today we are going to do an experiment where it has to be done carefully and no mistake is allowed or else boom! There goes the whole lab ok?" Tobata sensei looked at those frighten students not noticing that they are trying not to cry. Hikaru was frozen at that moment when he heard what the 50 over years old teacher said. Tobata sensei is popular with his short-term-memory lost syndrome and he often forgets what he had did just now.

"Ok firstly we turn on the Bunsen burner. Then we will have to light the burner. Now, where is the matches?" Tobata sensei turned around and looked into the cupboard behind him, leaving the Bunsen burner opened. Hikaru's face changed and quickly closed the Bunsen burner while one of the students quickly opened the window.

"Ah! Here is it! I remembered that I have put this at here just now!" Tobata sensei turned back and only get to see everyone in his class breathing heavily for fresh air.

"What happen?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Sensei.." Hikaru tried to tell the teacher what had just happen when the teacher stopped him from saying anything else. The teacher opened the Bunsen burner again, ignoring Hikaru.

"Ok, now class, today we are going to do a small explosive. So that you all can thoroughly understand the mechanisme."

"What ?!" Hikaru shouted and within seconds everyone in the class rushed out leaving Tobata sensei and Hikaru alone inside. When Hikaru tried to run away, Tobata sensei grasped his hand and forced him to come back.

"Now young man, you have to be brave!" after giving Hikaru a confident smile, he started his experiment.

_**Half an hour later...**_

"BOOM!!!!!" A loud explosion came out from the chemistry lab and smoke were coming out from the lab. Students outside were already waited there with a fire extinguisher. "Come on guys, lets get inside and save our teacher and the blonde hair guy." A boy leaded his friend inside and saw Hikaru at the corner of the room without any wounds on him and of course, he passed off. Instead Tobata sensei was no where to be seen. Until those boys came to the teacher's table and saw Tobata sensei lying at there not moving.

"Let's get this old man to the first aid room. So as Hikaru." After giving out the orders everyone started working as if this is a daily routine and everybody were used to it already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**_Sai.."_** **_Hikaru saw a faint light when the explosive exploded and out came a hand throwing Hikaru to the corner of the room so that he can avoid the explosive. At that moment Hikaru remember clearly that he saw Sai. Sai's face were full of worries and it's puppy grey eyes were full with tears until his friends came in and the ghost disappeared._**

"**_Sai.... Don't leave..."Hikaru called for Sai but Sai didn't come out and he passed out._**

_**Is that Sai? Hikaru's last thought is that Sai right there looking at him?**_

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you all like it. Please R&R! I will be very grateful if you all will do that. Thanks! Sayonara! See you all next time.


	2. No Lucy?

"Shindou-kun..."

_**Who's that? Calling his name? Who is it?**_

"Shidou-kun....Are you okay?"

"Ah....My head hurts!" Hikaru woke up from his sleep and shouted out loudly when he touched his head.

"Hikaru! Finally you are awaken! I was so worried!" Akari was sitting beside him looking worried.

"What?" Hikaru haven't gain all his conscious yet and still don't remember what happened to him just now.

"The chemistry lab exploded and you were thrown to the side of the room and you have been passed out for 2 hours already!" Akari looked angry and started to shout.

"Wow Akari cool down. I am not deaf okay? I can hear what you are saying ."

Hikaru seem to be annoyed and stepped down from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Akari asked.

"Going to the go salon do you want to go also?"

"Which go salon? Is it the one that you usually go to?"

"Nah I had a meeting with Toya-kun so I am going to his usual go salon." Hikaru talked while carrying his backpacked and walked towards the door.

"But Hikaru...are you going now?" Akari looked confused when she saw him carrying his backpacked.

"Yeah, why?" Hikaru turned around and look at the confused Akari.

"Er...Hikaru...we still have class. It is just 11 a.m." Akari told Hikaru the bad news and waiting for the usual reaction.

"WHAT! WE STILL HAVE CLASSES? NO WAY! I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THE CLASSROOM! AKARI! COVER UP FOR ME! I AM GOING TO SKIP CLASS!" after shouting, Hikaru quickly open the door and rushed out. But before he can take another step, he saw Mr. Suzuka standing in front of him and looked angry.

"Sensei...."Hikaru felt guilty suddenly and wanted to dig a hole and never come out.

"Shidou-san is it what I hear is true? You are going to skip school?" Mr. Suzuka now looks like a volcano that are going to explode any minute.

"N.....No...Sir...." Hikaru quickly answer his question fearing that the teacher will slice him to pieces and eat him with sake.

"Your result is sliding down lately. I think that Go has effected your academic result. I think it is time for me to talk to your mother. I think you should stop playing Go for sometime. It will do good on you."

"What? I can't live without Lucy!" Hikaru shouted with anger.

"Who's Lucy?" Mr. Suzuka looked confused and staring at HIkaru waiting for an answer.

"Lucy! My Go!" Hikaru reply it with some annoyance in his tune.

"What? You named the game Go Lucy? What a weird name! Further more, it's a woman's name!" Akari looked annoyed and shouted back at him.

"What's the problem? I have to introduce this game to the world right? How can I say "Do you want to Go?" I will be beaten up by those six feet tall white men."

"Hikaru, now only I know how much is your IQ. It is totally ridiculous! You are the most stupid moron that I have ever known! Even a pig is cleverer than you!" Akari stormed out right after her words leaving Mr. Suzuka and Hikaru alone in the room.

"Er... sensei, can't I be excused for this time?"

"NO!" After giving Hikaru the answer, Mr. Suzuka stormed out also, leaving Hikaru alone inside the room and squatting at the corner.

"Lucy.....My Lucy..." All Hikaru can do now is calling his beloved go's name and being sorry for himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Konichiwa!" A cheerful voice came out from a woman's beautiful lips.

"Hello Ichikawa-san......" HIkaru handed out his backpack and throated to Akira's table.

"I wonder what's wrong with that boy?" Ichikawa-san put down Hikaru's bag next to Akira and looked at that usually cheerful blond boy.

_Five Minutes Later....._

"Shidou Hikaru! What are you doing? This is a mistake that never a professional can make!"

"Shidou HIKARU!!!" Akira finally lost his patience and stared at that blond guy with his usually cold eyes.

"Oh" Hikaru answered him with a one note voice and this has prickled Akira's anger and Akira for the first time in his life, he took Hikaru by his collar and shouted at him.

"SHIDOU HIKARU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU ANSWER ME PROPALLY? HUH?"

"Wow Toya...now you sounded just like my mother..." Hikaru is still in his state of his pity ness and have no mood to shout back at Akira.

"What's wrong with you?" Akira took a deep breath and ask his 'rival' again.

"I am losing Lucy until my final examination.."

"What?" Akira was confused, since when do Hikaru know someone who called Lucy.

"My LUCY!!!" Hikaru buried his face into the go board and kept on saying the name.

"Akira-kun... Is Shidou-kun Ok? He seems to be very err...solemn..." Ichikawa-san approached them with a coffee in her hands and looked at Hikaru worriedly.

"I wonder..." Akira answered her with an annoyed tune.

"Why Akira...what will you do if you are grounded and you are not to play go?" Hikaru suddenly sprang up with some hope that Akira can help him.

"First of all, I will not be grounded by my parents, then, I am very sure although I am grounded, my father won't stop me from playing go." Akira took a sip of coffee and answered Hikaru's question easily.

"No.... Can't you just help me for once? I am grounded! My mum doesn't let me play go because I scored badly in this examination."

"Then...." Akira smiled evilly and smiled "You have to work harder to achieve your mother's goal." Then, he turned to Ichikawa-san and gave her a smile saying "Then, Ichikawa-san please see to that Hikaru never step into this go salon until he got a better grade Ok?"

"Akira! You this! You this!" Hikaru is speechless, he is too mad to say anything.

"Hikaru...gambate! I won't like that you failed your exam and never play go right?" Akira gave Hikaru an evil smile and turned back to the board ignoring Hikaru's angry face studying those black and white stones that were put at there earlier.

"TOYA AKIRA! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" And so, Hikaru stormed out the salon and went straight back home. But he didn't get to see a man with high hat squatting at the corner of the salon, drawing the floor with it's finger and mumbling "No go....." Yes it is Sai!!!! He is back! Or is it just an illusion?

Hahaha! Another chapter up! But there is no one to put a review...went to the corner and cried Anyway, who ever have read this fan fiction please introduce it to your friends, your family member or your cats and dogs as long as they like anime! I will be so touched... Went to the usual corner and cried again When I checked my mail, I realized that there were only one review! My heart is broken! Therefore I here by thanks Su-Ann for her review! I am so happy!Went to the corner and you know what... Oklar Jia-na......


	3. Sai reappear and I hat chicken blood

Hikaru rushed back to this home and not surprisingly seeing his mother was standing in front of him looking furious.

"Hikaru, where did you go today? Your teacher called and he told me everything about your result."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah and blah blah blah. Can I go up to my room now?" Hikaru looked annoyed already after being teased by Akira.

"NO! Hikaru! I have enough of this already! Although I agree that you being go professional and having it as a living but I am through with it already! You are Grounded young man! You are not supposed to go any where except to the school and home! Do you understand?" Hikaru's mother shouted at him and Hikaru was shocked, because his mother was always caring and never shouts at anybody no matter how mad she is.

"Yes...mum..." Hikaru was feeling embarrassed and sad and he ran up to his room with tears rolling in his eyes.

BANG! Hikaru slammed the door and locked himself inside the room and cried.

"Sai...where are you? I need your advice. You were my mentor. Please, Sai! Please! Help me to get through with it!" crying is a hard work and quickly, he fell asleep on the floor without changing his clothes and amazingly, the blanket flew towards him and a hollow hand put the blanket on Hikaru.

XXX

Birds were twittering in the morning and it seems to be another good morning to go for a walk to school. But Hikaru was not in the mood. He took his breakfast without talking to his mother and went out to school feeling down. Because he cannot go to the go salon and play with his go board. His mother has cut his allowance and took the go board away before he came home yesterday.

"Haih" Hikaru sighed and felling that why this world is so evil towards him. Why? Hikaru was deep in his thought and he didn't notice that Akari was beside him.

"Hikaru."

"WAAA!! In the name of the god, my goodness sake! Akari! Never ever scared a person who is in deep thought ok?"

"What? Oh, whatever I have no time to fight with you. We are going to be late if you are insisting to go to the school with this speed." After saying that, Akari run as quickly as she can and within minutes Akari is nowhere to be seen.

"Man! Does she have to go so fast?" After mumbling, Hikaru also fasten his pace because he doesn't wish to see the school prefect's ugly faces.

XXX

"Ding Dong..." the school bell rang and Hikaru got into the school gate last minute. Surprisingly, he saw Mitani was also panting unstoppable just like him.

"Err... Hi, Mitani." Hikaru tried to be nice with Mitani but unfortunately Mitani didn't even care to look at him and turned away.

"Fine..." After mumbling, Hikaru quickly went to his classroom.

XXX

"Hey, Hikaru! How is back on action huh?" Student 1 teased Hikaru right at the minute he stepped into the class.

"Yeah...still alive." Hikaru replied him swiftly and sat down.

"Hey, Hikaru, didn't you know that we are going to dissect a chicken today?" student 2 approached him and told him the bad news.

"What? We are going to what?"

"Dissect a chicken to know how those arteries works." Student 2 said it as if it is none of his business.

"Aren't you nervous? You are going to slice the chicken's breast into half and its blood will come rushing out like waterfalls!" Hikaru shriek out loud.

"Why, Hikaru is this the first day that you know our Biology teacher? You must know that she is the most evil person that lives on this earth." Student 1 came and teased Hikaru again.

"Man, I think I am going to faint." Hikaru look quite white now and he look like that he is going to puke anytime.

"Hey don't be such a chicken! Just cool down." Student 1 quickly takes a few steps far from Hikaru and still remembers to tease him.

Hikaru was still feeling dizzy and his last thought before the class teacher came in was '_why am I so unlucky?'_

XXX

"Good Morning class." One rather fat teacher came in and she was smiling evilly with a chicken on her hand cooing distinctly.

'Good morning teacher." The whole class stood up and greets her morning as quickly as they can because they know her too much. If you ignore her, she will dig into your deepest fear and make you suffer as much as she likes.

"Now as you all may know, we have to dissect a chicken today to know much deeper about how the bloods flow and you all will know the parts of intestine well with the help of this chicken." Suddenly she pulls out the chicken and shows it to the class.

"Unfortunately, I only caught one chicken and we have to share it. Now, into your groups and come here group by group."

Hikaru reluctantly get into his group and followed then to the teachers table. The teacher pulled out a needle and gave the chicken and injection so that it can sleep and feel nothing while they are dissecting it.

"Now, who would like to do the honour to dissect this chicken first?" She said while handing the surgery knife to one of her students and smiling evilly. And it is obvious that no one can do the honor and soon she cuts the chicken's breast into half hearing her students gasping away. The chicken's blood was spurting everywhere making the student's clothes all fill with chicken bloods.

"Oh...sorry, I think I have cut the main artery." Smiling evilly she turns back to her students and trying to create more fear in them. And eventually, she succeeded by making Hikaru rushed out from the laboratory and quickly went for the sink which is situated near the field.

"Oooo...."Hikaru throw up as much as he can and finally ended up sitting by the sink panting furiously.

"Do you need help Hikaru?" A familiar voice came to Hikaru ears and he is sure that it is Sai's voice. Quickly, he turned his head and saw that ghost that he has been thinking about all summer.

"Sai?" Hikaru looked at the ghost with uncertainty and suddenly touched Sai's face realizing that the ghost's face was warm and he can touch him! Hikaru was too shock seeing Sai sitting in front of him with the usual over big kimono on his rather famine body and he has body warmth!

"Sai? Is that you? Is it true that you exist?"

"Well, I am here right? But the main problem now is how to get me out of here right? I think my fesyen is a bit outdated. Everyone was looking at me when I came into the school. Weird huh?" Sai look quite confuse and it was clearly that he dosen't like people staring at him.

"But Sai. You are dead and you...you...are a ghost. How can people see you?" Hikaru now look a bit worried and asked the cute little ghost.

"Oh yes! After separating with you, I was half happy and half sad because I can now go and become one of the kamisama's follower but I was so sad that I was going to separate with you. But anyway, when I got there, I found out that there were no opponent for me at there and I was going to bored to death when I finally went to ask the kamisama to give me the permission to come down and achieve the hand of god. Well the kamisama was not very happy with my decision, so he just pushed me down from the heavens and here I am, in your school." After telling Hikaru what happen, he felt thirsty and without thinking, he put his mouth in the pipe and trying to suck some water out.

"Weird, just now I saw water came out but why it didn't come out now?" Sai was confuse and started to push the pipe, bite the pipe and finally he gave up and turned his puppy big eyes to Hikaru and asked Hikaru for help.

"Hikaru..." Hikaru quickly pulled Sai away and mumbling "Yes, we should hide you up first. Come with me Sai, you will regret if you get lost. The school is going to end about an hour time and I hope that you can stay in here and be a good ghost ok?" Hikaru pushed Sai into a storeroom and remind him not to go out.

"But Hikaru...I am afraid of darks. And...I am also afraid of ..._ghost..._" Sai beg Hikaru not to leave him behind but it didn't work and it turn out that Hikaru was laughing away after he heard that Sai say he is afraid of ghost. Oh man! For god sake! A ghost afraid of ghost? He must be kidding!

"Hikaru..." Sai's eyes were in tears but Hikaru didn't turn back leaving the ghost behind.

XXX

Ehem....bows and stand up Hi, I am back. Well this was written when I am having my most important exam---SPM. Well for all those Malaysian student must have known this phrase for a long time right? Anyway, I only wished to say that SPM sucks and my gum is hurting me! I cannot eat many things!sobbing away Ok, till next time, bye.


	4. Finally, Sai is back

Ding Dong….. The school bell rang and the students swarmed out from their classes like bees and Hikaru was one of the working bees that looked quite nervous.

"Hikaru-san, where are you going?" A student tapped on Hikaru's shoulder and gave him a shock.

"Er…straight back to home."

"Oh yeah, you are grounded, sorry to hear that." After giving him the condolence, the student went off and Hikaru quickly turned to the store room where he had put Sai inside it.

"Sai! Where are you?" Hikaru stepped into the creepy storeroom trying to search the poor human that he had stuffed inside and after a while, he heard someone crying behind one pile of basketballs.

"Sai! What are you doing here? Come out, I need to go home now, or else my mum will scold me." Hikaru dragged the crying Sai out and forced him to stand up.

"But, Hikaru, how am I supposed to get into your house? Your mum never saw me before, well not when I was a ghost." Sai was still trembling but he stated out the problem that they are going to have.

"Don't worry, I already have an idea. Trust me."

"Trust you?" Sai doubted.

XXX

Finally, they arrived home with many pairs of eyes looking at the weird Sai with those big clothes that are not a fesyen during this kind of weather-hot summer. Well, who will be so stupid to wear long sleeves and a few layers of clothes walking down the hot sun? Not long after leaving the school, Sai already complaining about the weather

"What kind of weather is this? During the Heian era, the weather is much more soothing and lovely…."

"Sai! You have repeated this word for 100 times already! Prepare yourself, later you are going to climb up to my room."

"What? Climb up to your room? Are you crazy Hikaru? I am not a ghost anymore; I can get hurt if I fall down from your room!"

"Well, do you have any idea?" Hikaru stared at Sai and obviously, he was annoyed.

"No…" Although Sai was not happy with it, but he had to agree with Hikaru because there is no other way for him to get inside now.

"So? Get into our garden, I will throw a rope for you and try to climb up."

Hikaru opened the door and went straight inside the house. After a while waiting outside the house, Sai finally saw Hikaru's room window opened and a rope was thrown out from there. Sai used all his 'skill' to climb up the window but unfortunately; his clothes have given him a big problem to climb in.

"Sai! What are you doing? Quickly! Before my mum sees you!" Hikaru shouted at him and Sai was feeling very bad now, his eyes were rolling with tears and looked at the cruel Hikaru.

"Oh fine! Hold on tight! I am going to pull you up." Hikaru took the other end of the rope and pulled as hard as he can.

BANG! Sai finally succeed climbing in to Hikaru's room and caused a long bang that attract Hikaru's mother attention.

"Hikaru, what are you doing? Are you ok?" His mother shouted at the staircase and Hikaru quickly locked the door and shouted back,

"Nothing mum! Is just that I saw a cat at the window so I chased it away."

"What a lame excused." Sai pointed out.

"If it isn't because of you, I won't have to make such a lame excuse!" Hikaru shouted back and his mother was so worried that she asked Hikaru again.

"Are you sure that you are ok dear?"

"Yes mum!"

"Ok. Lunch will be ready any minute now!"

"OKAY!" after replying his mother, he turned to Sai and sighed…

"Now what?" Sai asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Hikaru walked towards the bed and lied down.

"Hikaru…" Sai looked at the perplexed Hikaru and he doesn't like the facial expression of that little boy.

"Haih Sai, I am happy that you are back. But then, after you have gone, I have tried hard in improving my Igo skills so that I can make you proud."

"So?" Sai can sense that there are more that Hikaru want to tell him.

"I failed my test."

"What!" Sai shouted and this attracted HIkaru's mother's attention.

"Hikaru! Am I hearing some voice coming out from your room?"

"Ha. Ha. No mum! I was just talking to myself! Nothing serious here."

Although feeling that her son was weird, but she pay no attention about it. This is because she is already used to her son's weirdness. She returned to her worked in the kitchen and chooses to ignore that silly boy.

"Sai! Lower down your voice! You are going to get us into trouble!" Hikaru shouted in a lower voice, afraid that his mother will know that his is hiding someone inside his room.

"Sorry…" Sai apologized with his puppy eyes and this made Hikaru wordless. He don't know whether to scold him again and make him cry or just keep quite and let that boyish man to calm down. Eventually, his choose to be quite. He needs no more problems he is having migraine…

"So, what were you going to say before I shouted?" Sai finally calmed down and asked the blond hair boy.

"I failed my test and my mum has forced me to stay at home to improve in my school work. If I get better result at this final examination, my mum will let me play go again."

"Does this mean that we are not going to Go institution? And we cannot play go? And we cannot go and see people play go? NO!!!! Go is my life! NO!!!" And once more Sai shouted and luckily, this time, Hikaru's mother was too busy to check out on her sick son.

"Sai! Shut up! Next time if you shout again, I am going to throw you off from my room!"

"But. But…"

"What But? I have to finish my homework now. Is either you help me or you go there and sit quietly." After giving options to the boyish man, Hikaru opened his beg pack and took out his homework.

"Hikaru…"

"What?" Hikaru is now fighting hard with one mathematic question and his is having headache now.

"Can I play go by myself?" Sai was sitting in front of the go board and look innocently to the furious Hikaru which eyes now were burning in flames.

"ARGH!!!!" Hikaru gone mad. Hikaru throw his book away. Hikaru breathing heavily. Hikaru is staring at the poor man. Hikaru is stepping towards the man. Hikaru's fist was up. Hikaru is getting nearer to the man. Hikaru's eyes are still burning in flames. Hikaru is going to lay his hand on the man. The man took two of his hand up to protect himself. And by that time, Hikaru's mother called and this distracted Hikaru, making him missed.

"Hikaru! Come down now, dinner is ready! Is ramen."

Hikaru stopped. Hikaru's eyes filling with tears. Hikaru's mouth open wide. Hikaru's saliva is dripping down. Hikaru rushed down leaving the shocked man alone in his room.

"What happened?" Sai asked. But no one was there to answer him. Only cold breeze from the window answered him by blowing at him.

XXX

Chang! Chang! Finally, I have finished this chapter. It was suffering because while I was doing this chapter, I was having my most important exam in my whole life. But luckily, it is over now! Oh yeah, finally! I got another review! Thanks Flute 9217! I am really happy when I got your review! I almost fly to the heaven! : P Ok have to go now. I will try to update another chapter as fast as possible. By the way, my modem is broken and this means that this chapter will be appearing after a few days of hardworking…sad…sobbed in the corner…


	5. Bathing time!

Three day past. And Sai is still staying at Hikaru's room and sleep on the floor. (Hikaru was to selfish to share his bed) Surprisingly, Sai was not noticed by Hikaru's mother. Day past by and Hikaru keep on go to the school and came back to home exactly at 4:30 in the afternoon. Well, he have to score better mark in his exam, so, everyday after playing go with Sai, he have to stay still in front of his study desk and try to remember all those formulas, names of those creatures, factors for their extinction and blah blah. In these three days, Sai have given up to persuade Hikaru to sneak out and go to the go institution. This is because after every time he tried to open his mouth, Hikaru will stuff bread into his mouth and asked him to shut up. Sai didn't bath for a long time and this is making him very uncomfortable and now, he is nagging the poor Hikaru which is fighting bravely with his Biology.

"Paramecium, a singled-cell which lives inside the pool…" Hikaru is memorizing his Biology and murmuring every word so that he can concentrate and try to remember those weird names.

"Hikaru…" Sai was standing beside him, trying to attract his attention.

"Amoeba, another singled-cell which lives in the pool like the Paramecium and it doesn't have a permanent structure." Hikaru ignored the man standing beside him, trying to be cute.

"Hikaru…" Sai tried again and finally, he got the blond boy's attention and he can see fire flaming inside the boy's eyes.

"Yes?" Hikaru spitted out the word through his teeth and trying hard to stay calm.

"I need bathing…it is hot in here and I am all sweaty! I can't stand this! Please let me go and have a shower." Sai pleaded.

"NO! This will be very dangerous! My mum will see you!"

"But your mum has gone out just now. I think she won't be back so soon! She is going to shop for our dinner! I think it is safe for me to go and have a shower! I promise I will be quick!"

Hikaru stay quiet. Sai waited beside him, with his face full with anticipation.

"Oh, all right. But you must promise me that you must come out when I asked you to come out ok?"

"SURE!" Sai nearly jumped up when Hikaru allowed him to bath. Don't want to wait for another second, he opened the door and run to downstairs. When he got into the bathroom, he took out his heavy clothes and throws them into the floor and…

"Hikaru…How to have the water flow?" Sai asked the blond boy from inside.

"Oh man! Just twist the small little thing that is glittering and it looks like a door knob."

"Oh! Is it this?" Sai twisted the 'door knob' and water fell on him from the top and to remind you, the water was cold like ice.

"AH!!!!" Sai shouted and he was shock by the sudden cold that flows on him.

"What is it?" Hikaru also got a shock when he heard Sai's shout.

"It…..i…s…. cooooo….l….d…" Sai was freezing with the coldness and hardly can he open his mouth.

"Well, turn the other door knob! The one with the red one!" Hikaru instructed him from outside.

"AH!!! It is hot!" Sai shouted again.

"Are you stupid or what?! Try to adjust the temperature by yourself moron!" Hikaru slapped his head and shouted at the man inside the shower.

"But…how?" Sai asked timidly, scared of Hikaru's uncertain attitude.

"Try it your self!" Hikaru left the bathroom and went back to his room to fight with his Biology.

XXX

"Hikaru!!!" Sai shouted as loud as he can to attract the boy's attention. And within minutes, he heard someone was rushing down form the stairs and then Hikaru's face was right in front of him, not looking too good.

"Are you stupid or what? If anyone hears you then I am doom!!! You this! This! This!"

"Moron?" Sai kindly help Hikaru to finish the sentence.

"YES!"

"But I don't have clothes…I am freezing in here!"

"Oh! God!" Hikaru slap his head and went to his parent's room to find some clothes for Sai to wear.

_Half an hour later…_

"Here! Go and try on it!" Hikaru handed out a shirt with blue and white stripes on it and a long black pant to Sai. After a few minutes later, Hikaru heard a loud bang from the bath room and open the door, seeing Sai, Lying on the floor, with the pant hanging on his leg and the shirt was not buckled up. There is one word to describe it – terrible. Hikaru tried hard not to laugh so that Sai won't feel so bad. But still, his laughter slips out through his finger. Sai's face was all red now and he embarrass stand up to try to get a grip on himself. "Would you mind to help me Hikaru?" Sai greeted his teeth while 'asking' for Hikaru's help.

"Oh Yeah." Hikaru was still laughing hard and hardly can say any word. He then gets inside to the bath room and within minutes, Sai was all set and he looked gorges!

"Wow…Sai…you look so…so…pretty! Hahahaha!" Hikaru keep on laughing until his stomach ache and he have to squat down to ease the pain. Sai didn't say anything and went out leaving Hikaru inside the bathroom all alone. At the moment when Sai decided to go up stair, he heard the front door was unlocked and at the next moment he heard Hikaru's mother shouting out "I'm back!" Sai and Hikaru were stunned! They looked at each other and don't know what to do! At the nick of time, Sai finally moved and ran towards up stair.

"Hi! Mum! So early? I thought you were going to be very late?" Hikaru quickly stand in front of his mother, trying not to look guilty or trying to hide something.

"Oh! Because I have forget to take my purse. How clumsy I am!" Hikaru's mother slap her head lightly and went straight towards the kitchen to take her purse. Hikaru let out a great sigh and waited his mother to go out and make sure that she is really going to the market. After making sure that she is out of the neighborhood, he turned around and went up stair.

"Huh…luckily she didn't find out that you are at here. Or else I will have a great time explaining to her and get scolded anyway." Hikaru laid his back on the closed door and look at the Sai that was some like him, shock and feeling very happy because of the exciting.

"Sai, I think you have to stay at my room and don't ever go out. It will be so dangerous if my mum sees you." Hikaru told Sai and Sai was not so happy with it.

"Why do I have to stay in here? I will be bored to death! And you don't even want to play Go with me! What should I do then?" after saying that, Sai started to sob and he doesn't look good neither cute in those weird clothes that Hikaru gave him.

"Hash" Hikaru sigh and squat down to be same level as the crying Sai.

"Ok. Then you must promise me a few things."

"What?" Sai wiped off his tears and looked at Hikaru with his puppy eyes.

"Firstly, you should not go out when my mother is around. She will be scare to death to see a man in the house. There are two possibilities to happen. First, she will scream until the whole neighborhood can hear her and you will get in to the police station for the crime of robbery."

"Ohthat sounds bad." Sai mumbled to himself while Hikaru was taking another breath to tell him the other possibility.

"Second, you will be killed by her pots and pans. And I believe that she will definitely do that. My mother will never forgive anyone that gets into the house without invitation.

"Ok, Second thing that you must promise me is that you don't steal anything to eat in the kitchen even though my mother is not at home."

"Why?" Sai asked.

"Why? This is because my mother spends most of her time in the kitchen and she will be very sure that something is gone and I am not as big eater like you." Hikaru glared at Sai while he was explaining.

"Oh, ok…"

"And last but not least, you shall never ever step out from this house no matter what happen. You should stay inside here until I am home."

"What if there is a fire? Am I supposed to rescue myself by getting out?"

"Well, don't worry. I will find a way to get you into the house with my parent's approval before the house gets burn down by you." Hikaru gave Sai a great big smile and wanted Sai to stay calm and let him do all the work so that Sai can stay at the house safely and move around. Well, the plan starts tomorrow and Hikaru puts into his pajamas and went to sleep, ignoring the Sai that was still digesting their treaty and finally feel that it was unfair. But when Sai realize it, Hikaru was already fast fallen asleep. Sai sighed and went to his 'bed' and closed his eyes to get some rest. Before he was asleep, he thought 'Being back a human in this era is not so good anyway.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah! Finally A chapter done! I am so happy! rubs away the tear I would like to thank Celes-chan that gave me the review! I am so touched! I only got 4 reviews…quite bad result huh? But I believe that someday or any time, more people will like this story. I won't blame them who think that I am a bad writer, because I still a rooky and doesn't know anything. So, if you guys got any opinions, just write it out and I will try to do improve my skills. But there is one thing that I want to tell, I amdefinetly not going to write shounen-ai. Is just not my kind of liking. So, sorry to those who hope to see Sai and Hikaru paired up or Akira and Hikaru paired up. Thank you.


	6. Sai is expose!

The next morning, Hikaru woke up late and he has to rush to the school without telling Sai his 'wonderful' plan for Sai to stay at his house. Day past and Hikaru was busy studying his schoolwork and his 'great' plan was delayed and Sai have to stay at his room all time, for a week already. As the saying goes, paper cannot keep the fire from burning out. And this happen in a very lovely Sunday morning where Hikaru was relaxing on his bed and Sai was unusual, he was digging himself in the weekly go newspaper and was very interested in it. This few days, Hikaru finally found a way to keep Sai's mouth shut. That is, give him a whole stack of books of go, and he will leave alone for a very, very, very long time. Finally, Sai put down the weekly go newspaper and start to dig in another book. The book was the least favorite book for Sai –Biology. Why Sai are willing to read it? Good question! This is because Hikaru threaten Sai that he must finish the book and this was one of his brilliant plans. But actually, Hikaru want Sai to finish his Bio homework after Sai finish reading it. Evil huh? Not evil enough…he even forced Sai to remember all the organs and parts. Poor Sai, he has to read it in three days and today is the last day. Finally, Sai finished the last page and handed out the very, very thin book to Hikaru and sat in front of him, waiting for Hikaru's next step of his brilliant plan.

"Hikaru…" After a long time of silence, Sai finally call the blond boy.

"What?" Hikaru lazily answered the poor man sitting in front of him and his eyes are still shut tight.

"Shouldn't you tell me why I read the book?" pointing at the very thin biology book, Sai asked.

"Erm…" Looks like Hikaru is going to sleep any moment already.

"HIKARU!" finally, Sai felt angry and he stared at the blond boy with his eyes with flaming fire.

"What? What?" Hikaru jump up from his bed and look around as if something big was happening.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME WHAT I AM GOING TO DO NEXT!" Sai, now standing in front of Hikaru and for the first time, Hikaru felt that Sai is a very, very tall person and he is very scared with Sai. Sai was looking very furious…

"Err…" Before Hikaru can say another word, Sai pulled Hikaru's collar from the back and bring him to the study desk.

"DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" Sai shouted and Hikaru's neck went shorter every time Sai shout at him.

"But, don't you want to know my plan?" Hikaru asked the furious Sai carefully.

"NO! YOU HAVE TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK FIRST! YOUR HOMEWORK IS THE MAIN PROBLEM THAT I AM STILL STAYING INSIDE THIS ROOM FOR A WEEK AND FIVE DAYS!" after shouting to the blond boy that are going to be a tortoise any time, Sai sat on Hikaru's bed with his leg cross. He looked at Hikaru with his furious eyes, indicating that Hikaru have to start quickly before he shout again.

Hikaru mumbled and very unwillingly, open his pencil box, took out his homework, and started to do his homework.

All of a sudden, His door was flung open and he saw his mother's face was filling with sweat and look at him as if something has happen.

"What is it mum?" Hikaru was shock by the appearance of his mother until he forgot that he is keeping Sai inside his room. Mrs.Shidou looked at Hikaru, panting, and turned her head towards Sai and she took a deep breath.

"Who is this?" Hikaru's mother asked with a trembling voice.

"OH!" Hikaru only then found out that Sai was sitting at there and look as shock as he is.

"Mum…he is…he is..."

"Who is he? Why is he inside your room? Tell me! Is he a robber? Come here! I will beat him until he cries for his mother and father!" Hikaru's mother quickly rushed to her son and within a second, her hand was holding a frying pan that looks very, very big for Sai. Sai's face turned green, and then white and he look at Hikaru searching for help.

"MUM! Cool down! He is not a robber!" Hikaru hold on tight of his mother hand to prevent her form rushing towards Sai and tear him apart.

"Then who is he? Why is he inside your room?" Hikaru's mother didn't let her eye off from Sai and she looked just like the mother tiger that are prepare to strike at any moment.

"He is…he is…" Hikaru's eyes flew everywhere, thinking what explanation he is going to give his mother. And suddenly, he saw his homework and an idea came to his head.

"Mum! He is my tutor!"

"If he is your tutor, then why didn't you introduce him to me?"

"That is because…"

"Because I am giving him tutoring without payment! He says that Mrs. Shindou won't like it, so I have to teach him secretly." Sai quickly help Hikaru to build up a lie.

"Why I won't like it?" Hikaru's mother turned her face to Hikaru and not looking happy.

"Because…you will say that we have to pay the tutor and blah. But the tutor insists in teaching me without any repay! That is why, to prevent from you…bugging him, he tutored me secretly."

"But how he gets into your room?"

"Well…" Hikaru looked at Sai and hope that he can back him up.

"Oh! I came in through the front door! Hikaru open the door for me every time I come without letting you notice it." Sai quickly gave Hikaru's mother a very kind and beautiful smile to ease her anger.

"What?" Hikaru's mother took a deep breath and looked at Hikaru as if he has done something very, very bad.

"What, what?" Hikaru asked.

"How could you do this to me? Hikaru! I am your mother!" Hikaru's mother then suddenly dropped tears and make Hikaru even more confused. Hikaru quickly took his sleeves to wipe his mother's tears but Hikaru's mother pushed away his hand and went towards Sai. Sai step a few steps behind when Hikaru's mother get near to him. His eyes are still fixed on Hikaru's mother's ultra big frying pan.

"Sensei, I am so embarrassed with Hikaru's action. He should have tell us and let us know! With this, you won't have to tutor him so secretly. I am so ashamed with his attitude. Come sensei. Let's go down there and have some tea. I will treat you very good, not like how Hikaru treat you." Hikaru's mother takes Sai by his hand and dragged him downstairs to have some desserts.

"Mum…" Hikaru followed up. But Mrs. Shidou turned and gave him a very sharp stare that means 'don't you say a word young man! I will deal with you later'. And Hikaru just have to go back to his room and finish his homework.

"Well, even though it is not as planned, but at least Sai can stay at the house." Hikaru mumbled to himself while his is doing his homework.

XXX

The incident has past for a few days already. Hikaru's parents make Sai to stay at their house to repay all the hard work for Sai to 'tutor' him. Maybe Sai have got interested to his new 'job', Sai everyday will wait for Hikaru to come home every afternoon and start to tell him to do his homework and do revision. In the morning, Sai will learn how to help Hikaru's mother to do some housework to really repay Mrs. Shidou's good treats. Well, in the learning process, everything doesn't seem to be ok. First, Sai offered to help Hikaru's mother to sun the clothes. For an hour, Hikaru's mother didn't see Sai. Finally, she went to the lawn and found out that Sai was tangled up with the ropes and metals. The clothes were all on his body and he cannot do anything but stand at there to wait for help or maybe wait for the clothes to dry. Mrs. Shidou was very shock when she saw him in the very unpleasant way. So, she help Sai out from the ropes, metals, and clothes and bring him into the house to have a cup of tea to restore back the water that was dehydrated from him while he was under the big, round sun. Secondly, he decided to help Hikaru's mother to cook a lunch. But then, everything becomes a disaster. Sai didn't know how to light up the stove, so he decided to cook outside the house with a fire. He picked up some sticks and places them on the floor and looked at them for half an hour, hoping that they will light up by themselves. Well, this didn't happen; instead, Mrs. Shidou brought that stupid man inside and teaches him how to light up a stove. Sai tried. And nearly blow up the whole house. He left the stove open without fire and let the gas out to make sure that the fire will really light up. Luckily, Mrs. Shindou smelled the gas and quickly ran to the kitchen to stop Sai to light up the stove finally. Sai then was chased out from the kitchen by Mrs. Shidou. He was given a task that even a five year old kid can do. Sweep. But, for Sai, it is a new thing for him. This is because during his time, he was served greatly by his servant and his servants will help him to prepare meals, keep the house clean and make sure that he can have a really relaxing bath. So, Sai bring the so called broom thing outside the lawn and move it to the right and to the left, making the leaves to fly all over the lawn, making the place even dirtier. Sai didn't notice it and he was playing the broom so happy until he thought that why Hikaru always put up his black face when his mother asks him to do this chore. It is so fun! I wonder why Hikaru doesn't like this chore…Sai thought and then he heard a big gasp from Hikaru's mother's mouth. Then, like usual, Mrs. Shidou took over the job and ask Sai to stand aside. Sai felt very sorry for her because he always makes things worse and she has to finish it. So, today, like usual, Sai went to the kitchen to find Mrs. Shindou.

"Mrs. Shindou. I would like to apologize for the entire problem that I have created for you. I am really sorry. Can you teach me how to do these chores? I can learn! I will! Really!"

"Why, that is so sweet of you. Well, you can start by sunning the clothes. Be careful that you wouldn't tangle up with those ropes ok?" Mrs. Shindou smiled and asked Sai to do the chores again. This time, Sai really do his job good. He suns the clothes and went on helping Mrs. Shindou to clean the lawn and mop the floor. But for lunch, Mrs. Shindou strictly does not allowed Sai to go inside to prevent the house form exploded.

XXX

Day past quickly and Sai was having fun helping Mrs. Shindou doing the house chores. After Hikaru come back form the school, Sai will dragged the lazy Hikaru to his room and demand him to do his homework. Hikaru was always locked in the room to do his revision because the exam is near and he have to score at least 5 A for his mother to let him to play go again. As soon as Sai know this, he became more and more hardworking in demanding Hikaru do his revision. Even if Hikaru ask him to play go with him, Sai will also rejected it and give Hikaru an angry stare to tell Hikaru that he must get going and do his homework. Sai can only help Hikaru in history and Japanese language. Because this is the only thing that Sai know. Sai hoped that Hikaru can score this two easily and there will be two A already in their hand. Mrs. Shindou was very satisfied with Sai's work—making Hikaru study. She takes Sai to the market and introduces him to other aunties. Clearly, with Sai's 'beautiful' face, all those aunties were so amused and always come to Hikaru's house to see Sai's face. This makes them feel like they were back on 18 years old, where they will always stalk those handsome guys in their school. They even have tips to make their face as smooth as Sai from Sai and this make Sai to be the most popular celebrity in their housing estate within weeks. Even Akari was also attracted with Sai's beau tines and always go to Hikaru's house to 'teach' Hikaru. Looks like Sai is adapting to this new world and I think he is quite happy with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoho! Another chapter up! I am so happy! While I am waiting for my result, I believe that I will keep on updating this fan fiction every time. Because I have nothing to do! sobs I have received a few more reviews! That is from Lily of the Shadow and Hakudoshi-chan! I love you guys! Especially Hakudoshi-chan! He/She gave me 5 reviews! I am so touched I love you guys! Lately, I have a wish…that is going to Taiwan! For they are having a book fair…but to bad…I am stuck in Malaysia…: P I will keep up the good work and hope for more reviews!!! gone crazy and keep on dancing around… Chao then guys! See you all in the next chapter!


	7. Note Book! My life Toya,Waya,Isumi! you

It has been days after Sai was known to the neighborhood. Sai was having all the attention from all of those middle-age wives and also young, pretty girls. They all were amused by his beautifulness and some of the girls also bake lovely cookies to Sai. They all hoped that this tall guy will turn around and looked at them for at least one time. For Sai, this is not difficult. He always gives them a very sweet and warm smile and made them swoon. While Sai was having a good time having cookies everyday, Hikaru was in deep trouble. His examination was going to be started one more week. So, in the bright morning, you can see Sai handling a broom, happily sweeping the floor while Hikaru seats at the front door, head deep inside the thick book that can knock you out when the book just drop on to your head. Why Hikaru seats on the front door to study? Well, this is one of his 'tutor's request. Sai told his parent that Hikaru should wake up early more often and have some fresh air before his exam. This will ensure his health, and he can also remember the content better. That is why since the day Sai discuss with his parents, Hikaru was always pulled out from his warm and comfy bed by his mother or Sai early five in the morning and dragged him to the outside with a book stuffed inside his arm and demand him to study until it is time for breakfast. It was autumn and it was freezing cold. Hikaru have to endure with the coldness while flipping through the book. Sai and his mother never worried that he will get sick because Sai said that Hikaru is a strong boy and have to be trained to be a man by letting him suffer the coldness. It is a bit crazy, but Hikaru's mother believes in Sai and let her precious son to be suffered in the cold breeze. This day like usual, Sai took his breakfast and went out with a broom on his hand. He opened the door and saw Hikaru sitting on the cold steps. Hikaru turned around and gave Sai a very sad face.

"Why do you do this to me?" Hikaru asked.

"Why?" Sai gave him a very innocent look.

"Yes. Why?" Hikaru is sure that he had done something to Sai until Sai take revenge from him.

"Hehe…this is the punishment for you for not appreciating me while I was still by your side." Sai gave Hikaru a big grin and walked away.

"What?" Hikaru was stunned for a moment. But then he recovered conscious and ran towards Sai that was sweeping the floor.

"I am so sorry for what I did! I am so, so, so sorry! Please forgive me! Don't let me stay outside here! I will be freeze to death!" Hikaru's two hand clasp together and hope for Sai's mercy. He cannot stay like this forever! He will get sick! And by the time of his examination, if he didn't do it well, he will never touch go again! NO! This cannot happen!

"Ok, I will forgive you if you promise me to do one thing." Sai turned and looked at the blond hair boy.

"What?" why is he having a very bad feeling about this?

"I want you to recognized me as your Igo teacher and let me have the chance to play with Touya Koyo."

"Hey! That is two!" Hikaru quickly rebelled.

"So what? You still have to do it for me!" Sai gave Hikaru a big, bright smile that makes Hikaru wanted to give him a big punch on his beautiful face.

"All right. I promise you that I will try my best to do it. But you must now go inside and persuade my mum to let me in!"

"Alright! Geez man, you are so mumble-ish." Sai then went inside the house and finally, the door was open and Hikaru was let inside to have his warm breakfast.

XXX

There is five more days to the exam. Hikaru goes to everywhere with a note book on his hand. He got every note that he need to study. He takes the note book to the toilet when he needs to do the big business, he takes the note book to the diner table when he is going to have his dinner, he plays go with Sai with the notebook on his hand (secretly playing…), he stands outside the classroom when he is been punished with a note book on his hand, he argues with people with a note book on his hand, he says hi to everyone with a note book on his hand, he tried to be friendly with Mitani with a note book on his hand (cause Mitani nearly beat the hell out of him…because the note book nearly make both of them to fall down.), talk with his friend with a notebook on his hand…the conclusion is that, Hikaru never leaves the note book behind him.

"Ooi! Hikaru! Can't you just put the book down and talk to us face to face?" Akari shouted at him.

"No. we can still have conversation like this." Hikaru replied her with the note book on the tip of his nose.

"Why you…you now look like Tsutsui-san that never leaves the Go book! But at least Tsutsui-san is reading Go book! But what are you reading? We never get to look at it! You treated it as if it is your precious little girlfriend! Further more, you didn't talk to me much this few days…" At the end of her sentence, Akari blushed and looked at Hikaru hoped that he will notice the weirdness of her tone. But, today is not her lucky day. Hikaru was still stick to the book and looked very concentrated.

Akari shouted. Then she stormed out from the classroom and went straight to the canteen.

"What?" the slow Hikaru finally raise his head up and look at the seat that was already empty and there was nobody sitting at there already. But he didn't care about it. He just stand up and mumbled to himself that "Oh, it's time to have my lunch. Man! Reading is so suffering! Not like playing Go. At least playing Go I have some satisfaction…but reading? Huh!" clearly that he have forgot that he had a 'conversation' with Akari earlier. Poor Akari…

XXX

"I'm back!" Hikaru shouted and went straight up to his room. When he opened the door, he got a surprise. Sai was not inside there playing with his Go board. But there was another person inside his room. To be precise, it was three people sitting at there staring at his Go board. It was Toya Akira, Waya and Isumi.

"What are you guys doing at here?" Hikaru sat right beside them and asked.

"Well, your good old Insei friend don't believe that you have an examination coming and have to study hard to play Go again. He said that I maybe envy your talent and finally decided to kill you. So, he drags me to your house." Akira gave Waya a very unpleasant stare and it was very clear that it was Waya that thinks that Hikaru was murdered and drag Toya to his house. But as for Isumi…Hikaru looked at the tall, black-haired handsome 18 year old teenager.

Isumi gave him an 'I have no idea why I am here' smile and Hikaru quickly know why Isumi is at here with them. He was also dragged to here by the active-mode Waya. Hikaru smiled. At least there is somebody caring for him. Hikaru thought. But this thought was then shattered to pieces when Waya ignore him and turned his head back onto the Go board.

"I am going to win this game Toya Akira! I will win!" Waya shouted loudly as if this will help him to win this game.

"Try it if you can." Akira gave Waya a very cold smile and says those words lazily. He is declaring war to Waya.

"Why you…" Waya gritted his teeth and try to be calm and analyze the whole game. But he cannot pay attention! He keep on seeing that Akira giving those looks! Those looks that people want to beat on his face! The look that writes 'Dare if you can, ROOKIE!'

Well, after 10 minutes of trying to get back on track, Waya finally lost to Akira. And finally willing to look at Hikaru. As for Hikaru, he tried to hide his face into the note book. But the sound of the stones dropping on the board makes his blood to flow furiously and wanted to watch the whole game. He finally put down the note book and watched the whole game.

"Ne Hikaru…are you alright? You didn't come to the Go institution for a very long time already. Are you Ok?" Waya asked. "You are not abused right?" Waya added and looked at Akira.

"No. I'm fine. Just like Toya say, I need to cope this exam or else I am not going to see anything related to go. My mother will do anything to prevent me from touching those things." Hikaru sighed

"But, Hikaru, I don't think that your mother is that kind of person. She looks nice. She treated us very good. She even gives us some desserts while waiting for you." Isumi quickly help Mrs. Shindou to say a few words.

"That is the first impression. Isumi, nobody would like other people see the bad side of you right?" Hikaru said

"Erm…you are quite right…but she is your mother. How could you say this about her?" Akira nodded his head then shakes his head to object Hikaru's conclusion.

"Haih woman…Akira, you just don't know what there are thinking." Hikaru tapped Akira's shoulder and sighed.

"Anyway, do you have problem in your studies? I can try to help you." Waya stated out his kindness. Before Hikaru can say yes, Akira coldly cut in, "You stopped school when you became a pro. Do you think that you still remember all the algebras and facts?"

"Well, cool guy. Although me, Waya, is not as clever as you, at least I am willing to help Hikaru to go through this test. Not like you. You let him to go through all these things by himself! You should know that exam is a nightmare for all of us! We don't have the so good brain of yours. I am going to help Hikaru with all my strength!" Hikaru keep on nodding his head when Waya was saying those words.

"Studying is a path that everybody has to go through. You cannot always help him to get good result. He will have to face all kinds of spectacles in the future. You are planning to help him until he becomes an old man or maybe are you planning to help him until he gets into the grave?" Hikaru shake his head. "NO!" he shouted inside his heart.

"But at least we have to help him to get through this one first! If he doesn't get the goal that his mother request, he will never have the chance to play go again and you will lost a good rival." Hikaru nodded and looked at Akira. Hoping that he will help him.

Akira seems to be a bit affected by these words. Finally, he sighed. "What do you want me to help him?"

"Easy! You just picked up all the points that maybe will come out from the exam and drop it down." Waya said.

"Why do I have to drop it down? Can't he read it inside the book?" Akira asked.

"Well, my pretty little Go pro. We are going to cheat." Waya gave them a big, bright smile and all of them have a very unpleasant feeling about his smile.

XXX

Gomen! I am so, so, so sorry that I updated this chapter so late! I am so sorry! Because it was Chinese New Year…so I was having a good time of my life, having a trip at Hong Kong. But then when I came back, I was stucked! I don't know what I should write after Sai was known by all the people. After a few weeks of thinking… (Actually are a few minutes…I always day dream to other places when I was thinking the idea)I finally know what kind of ending I want. Just hope that others of you will like the ending. I still don't know when the ending will happen but I will try hard to make it short and sweet. That is if I have no other problems…thank you for Moonraker one's review. I actually don't know whether this time did I do it correctly. But I think that I am still doing the same wrong grammar mistakes! Very sorry! I will try harder to cope with this grammar thing!


	8. Should or should not?

The sun was shinning brightly outside the house. The insects are making their own songs, and singing happily inside those thick, green leaves. Suddenly, there was a shouting that make them stop and look to the direction where the noise was made. Those little insect can see there was a mushroom head boy standing inside a room and doesn't look happy…

"NO! I won't let you do this! This is totally not a good idea! We cannot cheat! That stupid Hikaru will get expel! Do you wish your friend to get expel?" Akira was panting heavily after giving his thought that was only listened by Isumi. As for Hikaru and Waya, they were discussing the method of cheating without people noticing it or letting people to notice it and make Hikaru kicked out from the school…Hikaru wished to get out from the school for a very long time ago already…so he doesn't care what was Akira talking about. Isumi gave Akira a very sorry look and asked Waya and Hikaru to pay attention of what Akira was saying.

"Waya, Hikaru. What Akira say was right. You all shouldn't cheat. It is just not how things are done. You all should go to the school and steal one of the questions paper and take it back to do it."

"…" The three young Pros looked at Isumi and no words came out from their mouths. All of their mouths were opened and they just couldn't shut it up! Isumi! The guy that is so nice and never does things that is against the law, asked them to steal the question paper? Waya was the first one to gain back his conscious and quickly ran towards Isumi and put his hand on Isumi's forehead.

"Man…Isumi, I think you are having a very serious fever! You never say that before! This is just not you!" Hikaru was the second one to regain his conscious and gave his opinion.

"Isumi-san! How can you make this kind of decision? You should be telling them not to cheat!" Akira rejected Isumi's idea and he was looking cold…he is angry already!

"But, Akira, you should know that Hikaru got a brain of a bird! He is just not the perfect person to study!" Isumi quickly defend himself and said that Hikaru has a bird brain…

"I know that he has a bird brain. But even though he is a bird brain, you also shouldn't ask him to steal those questions paper! What if his bird brain makes the plan into a disaster? He will be caught and maybe he will go to the jail. And believe me, if you are having a bird brain in a jail, you will die within weeks." Akira seems to be very happy to say Hikaru is a bird brain.

"HEY! Don't you guys call me bird brain! I am a smart person!" Hikaru shouted and fight for his rights.

But unfortunately, those two people ignore him and still discussing what will happen to Hikaru with his only bird brain. Will he be shot? Will he ran into a canyon? Will he safely come out from the jail? And stuffs…as for Waya…after taking up Hikaru's note book, he read it for only three seconds and then his eyes turned white, his head went to the back, he body was slammed onto the floor…yes, he pass out. He just cannot understand a sentence in the note book. This is not his fault. It is just that Hikaru's writing was so 'beautiful' and colours are flying all over the page, making Waya filling dizzy and finally went out.

Hikaru looked at the 'sleeping' Waya and the two evil Go Pros, he felt that he is going to have a very hard day…he is having a very bad feeling about this…

XXX

Hikaru was ended up facing the study table, having notes flying everywhere and hearing arguments between Akira and Waya. He has decide to help himself, rather then letting this three people crush his hope of becoming Go Pro…But he cannot concentrate! Isumi still keep on having experiments of 'Does Shindou Hikaru has a birdbrain', and of course, Hikaru was always starred by the black hair boy. Further more, Akira and Waya was still arguing about 'should he cheat or not' topic. Well, he believes after their argument, he won't have the enough time to cheat or maybe study seriously. After two hours of arguing and experimenting, Akira, Waya, and Isumi finally know what 'tired' means and decided to stop thiis for a while to get their energy back.

All of a sudden, Hikaru's room door was flung open and a tall man came in with a Go board in his arms. Yes, it is Sai. The door nearly slams Waya's face. But luckily, he gets to avoid from being slam by that enormous door.

"What the heck!" Waya quickly stood up and shouted at the door.

"He is not there Waya." Isumi lazily stated out that Sai had run towards to the poor Hikaru.

"Hikaru! Your mother finally let me play go with you! Come! Let's go and have some fun!" Sai happily shaking Hikaru.

"But I am going to have my exam soon."

"Never mind! We will think of something after playing one game!" Sai pulled Hikaru out off the chair and force him to seat on the floor.

"Huh? Since when the room becomes so small?" Sai looked up and saw the three people seating at there. He quickly recognizes those three people. They are Pros! He was so excited! He looked them with a very 'lovely' stare.

"What's wrong with the guy? Why is he staring at us like that?" Waya got a bit frighten about the new comer that has long hair until his leg. Although the hair was beautiful but he thinks that the man got very big problem in his head because of the overweight hair..

"I wonder…" Isumi replied.

"Hikaru, who's that?" Akira asked the question that the other two wanted to know.

"Err…he is my…." Hikaru look at Sai and Sai looked at him. Should they tell them Sai's real name? What should they do? While they were having cold sweat, Hikaru's mother came in. And yet again, Waya's handsome face was slam onto it and his nose was bleeding.

"How are you kids doing? Oh! Here you are! The girls are waiting for you at outside again. I think they got something to give to you." She put the cups of orange juice on the table and tells Sai the news.

"Really? Ok, I will be down on a minute." Sai sound relief and within seconds, he left Hikaru alone in the room to explain about his appearance.

"Haha…" Hikaru scratch his head and looked at his three friends.

"So?" three of them looked at him, expecting an answer.

"Well, he is my tutor. And his name is Fujiwara. Quite famous around the neighborhood. Hehe…"

"Right…" Waya still don't believe in his lie and staring at Hikaru as if he is going to find out something from Hikaru.

"Ok, back to the topic! Are we going to cheat?" Isumi suddenly return to the topic and this caught everyone's attention back.

"YES!" Waya shouted.

"NO!" Akira shouted.

"YES!" angrily.

"NO!" coldly.

"YES!" grinning.

"NO!" staring.

"Whatever guys! I am not going to cheat! Or else my mother will kill me. So stay and help me or you can just leave." Hikaru finally give out his opinion.

Silence in the room.

"Ok…come on, tell us what your problems are. We will try to help you." Waya sighed and gave in. What is the meaning to cheat if the one that are having the exam don't want?

Isumi and Akira also finally have some movements and went straight towards Hikaru's table and start to have war with the words and algebras.

_**Two hours later…**_

"Grr…what is this thing? Is it a symbol? I don't understand what it is talking about!" Waya messed up his red hair and lie down on the floor. Hard.

"Try to understand it. I don't think it is hard. You just need some time to refresh your memory." Isumi try to let Waya stay on the work. Waya is going to help Hikaru in History. But in the text book, there are so many names that he doesn't know and he is very frustrated now. While Isumi is responsible for Science subject. He too, was having a hard time. But he tries not to give up so early because Akira is still trying hard to solve some math problem that Hikaru gave him earlier just now.

"Argh! Why is it so hard? I just can't believe the Toya guy is doing this. I am totally exhausted." Waya complained.

'How about having one game?" all of a sudden, Sai appear at Waya's side and suggested.

"Really? But are you good in it?" Waya asked.

"Sure! I bet you are going to have a very memorable game." Sai smiled with full of confidence and Waya agreed. The two of them quietly sneak out the room and went to the other room to start a game. While the others stayed in the room and trying very very hard to help Hikaru.

What will happen to Hikaru's result after the exam? Will he past with flying colours? No one can tell but just pray that he will.

Will Waya noticed about Sai's Igo skill after a game with him? Will the secret be revealed? Stay tuned to the next chapter.

XXXXXX

GOMEN!I am so so so so sorry for updating this chapter so late! Because I was having a quite low time after I get my result. It wasn't that good. So, I was sad for a while and then I started to have fun until I totally forgot about this chapter! I am very sorry! I am sorry if this chapter is not that good. I will try to do it better in the next chapter! Thank you for reading this story! I will try to update the next chapter soon! Arigatou!


	9. Free at last!

It was raining cats and dogs. The sky became darker by every minute but Hikaru, Akira, Isumi, Waya and Sai didn't notice it. They were still in their deep thoughts. Waya and Sai were playing Igo happily until Waya noticed something quite similar about Sai's skill. It feels like playing with the internet Sai that were quite popular at that time. It was summer and he even suspected that the Go player was a student but unfortunately, before he can investigate further more, the guy just disappear from the internet world and never came back. Did this beautiful guy copied **Sai's **technique? He was not sure. He has to play with him for quite a long time to be sure. But, Waya didn't last long enough to know Sai's skill. He was defeated right after he suspected Sai was the internet Sai.

"Err…Fujiwara-san. I would like to ask you something." Waya spoke out when Sai happily clear the board and asked for another game.

"Sure!" Sai didn't notice Waya's face was full of suspicion.

"Did you play Go for a very long time already?"

"Yeah…quite a long time already. I bet you were still in the cradle when I mastered the most powerful skill." Sai seems to be remembering those were the days where he was so glamorous, people respects him, people idolize him. Hah…those were the days. He smiled.

"So, all these skills…where did you learn from?" Waya asked again.

"Oh…this I cannot tell you. Because I have promised my master that I shall not speak out his name for he needs peace."

"Wow…" Waya looked at the full grown man that now looks just like a Kamisama. Man, I think this guy is a bit insane. Now wonder he can tolerate the stupid Hikaru. Waya thought.

"Okay! Next round! Come! I want the black first!" Sai's excited voice pulled back Waya's drifted away thought and made him to concentrate on the game again.

_**On the other hand…**_

"Akira, what is this? I don't understand. Can you explain?" Hikaru handed out one of his mathematic question and asked for Akira's advice.

"Wait…this I have seen it before. Where have I seen it? I can't remember. But this question is a bit tricky. You have to be very careful of it."

"Ok. Now can you tell me how to solve this question?" Hikaru asked again.

"I have to think first! You think that I am some kind of genius? I still have other question to solve also you know!" Akira shouted. Looks like he is under a bigger stress than Hikaru. So, Hikaru went back to his study table and fight with the other subject first.

As well as Isumi, he seems to forget what he is supposed to do in Hikaru's house. Looks like he is deep in the world of science and won't come back for a while. This is a good thing for him, at least.

They stayed at Hikaru's house until it was dinner time and Mrs. Shindou treated them with a feast. Really, it was a feast. With roasted golden chicken, salmon fish, smoked salmon sushi, and with all kinds of food. The three of the Go Pro had their most unforgettable dinner at there and bid farewell to Hikaru after the dinner. While having dinner, they asked many question about Sai and his skill on Igo. (Thanks to Waya's big mouth) But no one notice that Hikaru and Sai were sweating away when they ask question about Igo skill to Sai. Luckily, the three of them were too tired to notice anything and today past quietly. Well, Waya still haven't found out that Sai was the internet Sai. Too bad for him. He nearly got the truth.

XXX

Day past by and Hikaru was trying his best to get all the facts into his head. Sai will just sit beside him and tutor him sometime but not every time. Sai will sometimes leaves the room and go downto have some chats with those young girls that are flirting to him. Sai didn't ignore them because the girls always bring expensive desserts and he love desserts! This is the food that Sai fell in love to when he firstly become a normal human again.

Today is the day. Hikaru woke up immediately after the alarm clock has ringed. He sighed. 'If only Sai is still a ghost. Then he can cheat for me.' Hikaru thought. But, the fact that Sai is a human already was put into his face directly. He saw Sai moving in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for him. Sweat…He then was force to go to school by Sai. He sighed again. But still went to school earlier than usual. He arrived at school, bumped into the math teacher and got a warning and lecture from him. But he was not in the mood, he just want to get it over with. The bell rang, every student went back to their seat and the exam starts!

For a week, Hikaru was living like a moving corpse. He was trying hard not to fall a sleep just right after he finish answering the questions. Everyday, he was forced to have all those sups that his mother believes it can help him during the exams. After dinner, Sai will bug him for a game of Go. He is going crazy. HE IS GOING TO HAVE NERVOUS BREAKDOWN!

_**A week later…**_

Finally! He is free! Hikaru was having a big smile on his face and he was walking with his nose on top of his head. He can now relax. He went home right after school and drag Sai to the nearest Go saloon to play Igo. He is desperate. He need GO! At first, he was playing with Sai and many people were crowding at there, watching their game. After a few games with Sai, people start to drag them away and want to play with them. Not long after that, Hikaru and Sai's name were known by every guest that got into the Go saloon. They were having fun, unnoticed that it was dark outside. Suddenly, the Go salon door was pushed open and a tall man with glasses went in. nobody noticed him; everyone was attracted to Sai and Hikaru's game. (The two of them got together again after a few people lost to them. Everyone thinks that watching then play is better then losing to them.) The man approached to the table where the game was played. He looked at the game and the two players. His glasses reflected the light and his emotion cannot be read. He then smiled. An evil smile was carved on his face. He waited until the game was over. Hikaru lost again. But the game was interesting. Hikaru tried to surround Sai's white stone, but every time, Sai can easily cut off Hikaru's black stone and have surround Hikaru's black stone instead. For them, it was an interesting game. They left the table with a big smile on their face and were discussing the game. After the crowd have went off, Hikaru and Sai only then notice that it was late, so they hurriedly clear the board and rush to the door. But before their hands can get onto the doorknob, they were stopped by a long hand. Hikaru irritated looked up because his mother is going to skinned him if he is late. Mrs. Shindou was willing to let Hikaru go out is because Sai pleaded and also as a reward for his few days of hard work. If his mother gets to know that he played Go for a whole day long, he will be living in hell for weeks! He saw the man's face and gasp. It was Mr. Ogata! That pervert! Ok, not pervert, at least he helped him to become an insei. He was shocked to see this 'high' class man to appear at this kind of Go salon. He had always imagine that Mr. Ogata will play Go in a high-class hotel and people playing violin beside him.

"Hi, Hikaru. Long time no see. How are you doing?" Ogata gave Hikaru a quite fake sincere smile and look straight into Hikaru's eyes.

"Err…I am good. Thanks you." Hikaru answered.

"Who is the guy standing behind you? His go skills are quite impressive. May I know who he is?" Ogata cut straight forward for the question that was pondering in his head right after he saw Sai play.

"He is Fujiwara-san" Hikaru refused to tell Ogata Sai's name. He is afraid that Ogata will make big news about the name that was same as the internet Sai.

"Nice to meet you." Sai gave Ogata a big smile and politely shake Ogata's hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Excuse me, Ogata-san. We were in a hurry, if you don't mind, I would like to go home now." Hikaru cut in after Ogata shake Sai's hand. Ogata is a dangerous person. He will notice the slightest thing that is weird. It is dangerous for Sai to face Ogata. Sai will blurt out everything accidentally.

"I have never seen you before. Your Igo skill doesn't seem to be an amateur. Where are you from?" Ogata ignored Hikaru and asked Sai.

"I came from…em!" Sai's mouth was covered by Hikaru's hand. And then, Hikaru pushed Ogata away and went off like a wind.

Ogata was quite shocked by the pushed. Before he can stand straight; the two of them are already not in sight already. He was quite annoyed but what can he do? He will go to the Igo institution tomorrow and try to find this long hair guy's information. He believe that the Igo institution can give him all the information that he want.

"Why do you drag me away?" Sai asked Hikaru angrily.

"Because that guy is dangerous!" Hikaru shouted.

"He is not that BAD. He is just sensitive. He won't know anything about me!"

"Believe me, that guy is very dangerous. He will know everything about you after having a few conversations with you."

"Are kidding me Shindou Hikaru? He is not some kamisama ok? Even if he knows, what can he do? Sue me?" Sai was not very worry about Ogata. And only now, Hikaru noticed something very important that he have forgotten. Sai don't have an I/C! Oh my god! What is he going to do? He cannot fake an I/C, he will get caught! What is he supposed to do now? Hikaru's face was full with emotions and deep into his thought. Sai saw Hikaru's weird expression and asked him: "What are you thinking Hikaru?"

"Do you know what is an I/C?" Hikaru asked.

"Is it…ice-cream?" Sai answered with a happy face.

"NO! It's a certification that certifies that you are a citizen of Japan. If you don't have an I/C, police can catch you and throw into the jail and you will have free food at there for the rest of your life."

"That serious?" Sai's face was plain white. He doesn't want to be ended up in jail! There will be no Igo for him! Further more, he went to the dungeon once, during the Heian era. It was creepy and smells are coming through every jail. There were dead people left at there and was not buried. He went there because one of the prisoners asked to have an Igo game before he was sentence to death. Sai was in the castle that day and was drag into there by force. They just want to hang that guy as soon as possible. So, he had a game with the convict. And after two days, the prisoner tried to break out but ended up chop into pieces. Gross. Sai gave a cold shivered and shake his head to try to let the memory shake off.

"Come. Let's get back home. After having dinner, we will try to solve this problem." Hikaru walk a few pace faster and Sai nodded following Hikaru's footstep. He is worry too. He doesn't want to be chopped into pieces.

XXX

Phew! Another chapter! crying! I was having a hard time to finish this chapter because I realize that I am going way too far from the story that I original thought…sobbing.. I am so sorry for those guys that read this fanfic and don't understand what the hell I am writing…I am so sorry! I would like to thanks for kari2500, DarkHand 27,WhenRiverSings,Night-Owl 123 and craze Isumi's review. Thank you for all your review. I am trying hard to get back on track...--lll Hope that you guys won't mind that I keep going off track :P Thanks again! went to the same corner again and cry…again :P Will try to update soon. Going to start school soon…wish me luck! Or else the stress up me will make this fanfic a mess! --lll just ignore me….


	10. Photo shooting?

"Right…now let's see." Hikaru was sitting in front of a computer and he was surfing the internet. Yes, Hikaru got a new computer right after Sai disappear and he gets to go to the Hokuto Cup representing Japan. Mr. Shindou was very proud of his son. So, to comfort his son's feeling after losing, he decided to buy a computer for him. (Man, I wish that I have this kind of parent also: P)

"Where do you think that we should first surf?" Hikaru asked Sai.

"How would I know? You are the one who is familiar with the computer." Sai was a bit annoyed because after he became human again, he had asked for Hikaru's approval to play on the internet. Hikaru's reason is that he is scare that people will notice Sai's skill and then traced it to his house. He doesn't want any extra trouble. So, for the whole long time, Sai didn't even get his finger on the computer. What a lame excuse…

"Argh…it will be quite hard to do this. Hey Sai…" Hikaru suddenly turn around and looked at Sai, smiling in a very cunning way.

"What?" Sai replied and step a few forwards back.

"How about seducing one of the girls you know? As far as I know, I think among some of them can make a new I/C for you."

"No! I shall not do this! This is not good! This is against my morality!" Sai insisted.

"Ok. Then let your own morality kill you and stay in jail as long as you like. I will remember to send you some Igo magazines and a Go board so that you won't get too boring." Hikaru laid back and went on surfing to other websites.

"How could you do this to me?" Sai with the puppy eyes have come back. He looked at Hikaru with his watery purple eye and seeks for merciness.

"So, willing to seduce them?" Hikaru asked without turning around looking straight into Sai's eyes. His eyes were attached to the computer screen ad picture were flying over the screen.

"I…I…I…" Sai didn't know what to do. He just can't do this kind of unmoral things!

"Just joking! You moron! Do you think that I am that bad in doing this kind of things? Further more, if you seduce them, you will get into the jail for seducing under age girl.

"You say what?" Sai's face turned green then purple, then white. How can Hikaru do this to him!

"Look. I got an internet friend that can help me. I believe in him. He can be trust."

"Where did you get all this kind of friends?" Sai asked.

"Well, let's say that while I am teaching Igo for his grandparents, I get to know him then we became friends. Only like that." Hikaru quickly went to the chat room and meet with his friend. "I even learned some of those skills from him but making a fake I/C has become within my reach. We have to get his help." Hikaru continued.

"Oh…so now…how is it? Have he agreed?" Sai anxiously asked.

"I just came online ok? I will try to persuade him to do it for me. He will need my help." Hikaru grinned.

"Why?"

"Because he was always drag to play Igo with his grandfather until I start to play Igo with the old man. He always thinks that playing Igo is a waste of time. He would rather go online and hacking people's website."

"Then, he can refuse. Can't he? Confused Sai.

"Unfortunately, his grandfather will knock his head and take away his computer for a day if he doesn't want to play with the old man. He can't live without a computer for a day."

"No wonder he will help you. Because of you, only then he can play his computer as long as he wants to."

"Right, my master." Hikaru smiled and went on chatting with the young man at the other side of Japan.

_**Half an hour later…**_

Sai's hand was holding a bowl of chocolate ice-cream and sit right beside Hikaru.

"Are you done yet?" Sai seems to be quite boring already. Because their conversation were too fast. He cannot catch up. The words were flying up and up. And before he can finish the sentence, another sentence came up and pushed the previous one up. He then gave up and went down stair and asked for an ice-cream from Mrs. Shindou.

"Soon. I will tell you the result after this. Go to other place and play, don't bother me." Hikaru's eyes are still stick onto the computer screen and shoo away Sai. Sai only then reluctantly went downstairs and watch the black box where people are moving. According to Hikaru, it is called television. What a weird name, thought Sai.

After an hour sitting in the living room, hearing Hikaru's father roaring to the television, keep on saying "GOAL! GOAL!" and sometimes demand him to shout also, Hikaru finally appear from the stairs and called Sai to go up stairs.

In Hikaru's room, Sai sighed because of relieve. He nearly got a bad soar throat because of these shouting.

"What did you get?" Sai lied down on Hikaru's big bed and asked.

"He finally agreed. But in return, you have to go to the house and play Go with the old man." Hikaru shut down the computer and turn around.

"Why am I the one who is going?" Sai opened his closed eyes and asked.

"Because you are the one that needs his help. So, you are going there. Further more, I am still schooling. I just cannot skip class like that. Mum will know and I will be grounded again. I don't want to experience this again." Hikaru sit by his side and explain.

"Ok. What ever. If I got lost only then you know." Sai flipped over and lay flat on his chest.

"No need to worry. I will take you there and take you home." Hikaru explain.

"Ok." Sleepy…

"But on the way, we will have to take a picture of you first. We need to give him a photo to do an I/C."

"Ok." Yawn. Going to doze off any minute now.

"Now go to your room and sleep. I need some rest." Hikaru then pushed the six feet tall man off his bed with his foot and glide to his own bed. Sai was pushed down on to the floor, but he didn't mind. He just need some sleep. He then was sound asleep on Hikaru's bed room floor. Hikaru opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping pig and sighed. He then took out a blanket from his cupboard and placed it on Sai. Then he went to sleep again.

XXX

The next morning was Sunday morning. So, Hikaru and Sai woke up early in the morning and rushed out to catch the train to go to the old man's house. They didn't get to have breakfast, so they went to the nearest fast food restaurant and bought some food from there. While waiting for the train to come, they ate all the foods and went to the nearest camera shot shop and try to take a passport size photo for Sai.

**In the photo shop.**

"Ano…are you both ready to take the picture already?" the camera man stood at there holding a big size camera and asked the struggling Sai and Hikaru.

"NO! I am not going to take the picture!" Sai shouted and keep on pushing Hikaru away; trying to run away from the chair his is sitting on.

"You have to take it you moron!" Hikaru pushed him back on to the seat and forced him to stay at there.

"No! Why are these equipments so big? The lights are killing me!" Sai put up one hand and tried to block the light.

"Do you think that you are Dracula and you scare light? For god's sake! Even Dracula is also ok with these lights! These lights are used to make your picture to be more beautiful."

"They said that the thing that the man is holding is evil! It will suck my soul out!" Sai continued and the camera man seems to be unhappy with Sai's comment.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and said: "Are you hearing stories from the radio again?"

"So what?" Sai answered while still struggling to get out.

"It is a fake story that the elders believe! I think even now, the elders will also take picture. Not like you!" Hikaru shouted.

"I don't care!" Sai finally broke off and went straight to the door. Before he can pushed it open, Hikaru blocked his way.

"Get away." Sai gritted his teeth and demand Hikaru.

"Do you want to be in jail for the rest of your life?" Hikaru say it in a very low volume that only he and Sai can hear. Eventually, this threat have made Sai stopped struggling and went back to the seat quietly.

"Now, can we take the photo?" the camera man asked.

"Sure." After making sure that Sai is in the best condition that he wanted, he asked the camera man to start taking the photos.

The camera man lifted up the camera and pushed the button. All of a sudden, the light surrounding Sai turn brighter than before and Sai got a shock and yelled.

"Ah! Why the lights suddenly become so bright? Is it that the death god is going to take me away again?" Sai hide behind Hikaru's back and ask Hikaru with his trembling voice.

"Sai, that is normal. It is fine. The light will get brighter just to make sure your picture look better." Hikaru patiently explain it again.

"But the light just now was so bright until my eyes now can see green and red colour. Is it a bad sign?" Sai worriedly asked.

"No. Just sit back and take your picture!" Hikaru pushed Sai to the seat again and asked the camera man to quickly finish this photo shooting session.

After ten minutes, Sai's photo is finally taken and they only have to wait for fifteen minutes for the photos to be out.

While waiting, Hikaru and Sai went to the station and bought the ticket and went back to the photo shop to take the picture.

**In the photo shop again…**

The camera man took out Sai's picture with a cheerful face. Totally different from the face that asked them to get out from his photo shop, for Sai have get into his nerves. He then took out six pictures of Sai and politely asked "Do you mind if we put your photo up to display it? Your photos are the most perfect photo that I have ever taken. Please let me have the honor to put your photo at my shop."

Sai and Hikaru looked at each other to seek for each other's opinion. Sai was totally handsome in the photo. His skin was white but not that kind of ghostly white. His face was lively taken by the photographer. His lips were as if smiling to every one that looked at him. (Although Sai was in a bad mood while taking this pictures…) His long black hair was shinning in the lights. I think Sai will be very suitable for doing hair shampoo advertisement. After a few discussions between Sai and Hikaru, they finally agreed but in a condition that these photos cannot be charge. And they wanted vouchers so that they can get discounts on every photo that they will take in this photo shop. Although the middle-age man was reluctant to give them the voucher, but he finally gave them the voucher with a very fake smile on his face.

Both Hikaru and Sai walked out the photo shop with a big smile on their face. Hikaru then asked "Where did you get the idea to have the voucher? Look at the man's face; he nearly wanted to bark out loud! But when you say that it is un-negotiable if he doesn't give us the voucher, he quickly gave us the voucher. It's so funny! "

"Well, thanks to your mother and some ladies at the neighborhood. They really skilled me up in negotiating price." Sai smiled.

Sai was always dragged by Hikaru's mother to the nearest market to buy daily groceries. That is where Sai learned the technic to negotiate price. The ladies at there will scold the hawker and keep on saying that the price is not that expensive and keep on decreasing the price until the hawker finally gave up and give them the reasonable price they want. Other ladies will keep on saying "I always buy groceries from you, can't you give me a lower price? I will make sure that I will tell my friends to come here and buy your things at here."

And so, the hawker will make a little bit profit by the end of the day for he was scavenged by the ladies.

They waited at the train station and within minutes, the train came and they hop on to the train and went straight forward to the destination that they are going.

XXXXXXX

Yeah! Another chapter up…my school is going to start soon… another 3 days and I am going to be doom! The relaxation is over now…wanted to cry… Anyway, thanks for everyone's review! I appreciate every review you guys gave me. I will try harder to make myself to end this story…or else this story will have its one year anniversary…that is totally bad By the way, I want to ask you guys some opinion. Should I pair up Sai with some girls in the story? Will you guys accept it? Actually I am not sure who I am going to paired up with Sai, for I totally don't know what kind of women that will take Sai as their partner…if I add this women, then it will be a romance story and I will get away from the track again! Argh! Whatever…give me your opinion k? It's ok if you guys don't want Sai to be paired up. Maybe I will write it on another story...0.0 Oh yeah, thanks for laohero7 and kari2500's review. I am glad that I have you guys review…: D ok. Until next time! Bye!


	11. Yeah! Got it at last!

**Argh! I hate to start school again….. (Just a little bit of craziness happen before I start to write…please forgive for my disturbance…--lll) **

They finally got into the train and after that, they fell sound asleep because of the hard work to take the pictures. (Bad Sai:P)

The train went to Shinjuku and they went to the place as soon as possible for there are late already. They took a bus and within minutes, they were there already. They stepped out from the bus and there it is. The house that they are supposes to go too. They cannot see the view inside. Their vision was blocked by a very big wooden door. It is quite big. Almost 7 feet tall and 5 feet wide. Sai stood there like an idiot. He was shocked by the greatness of the door.

"I thought that only in the castle we can see this kind of big doors…there are patterns on the door! It is so cool! Just like the door in those China castles where there were dragons and birds were carved on it!" Sai said.

"Baka! It is not a bird! It is a phoenix which represent as long life!" Hikaru corrected Sai's point of view and went to the speaker where he pushed the little button and suddenly, the camera at the top of the door moved. This made Sai a big jump because he never saw a camera moving by itself.

"What is it Hikaru? It looks funny! It looks just like the camera that just now the guy was holding. Is it going to suck our soul also?" Sai asked Hikaru which was preparing to tell the butler that they have arrived. But before Hikaru can answer, there was a voice that have answered Sai's question.

"Yes we are going to suck your soul out and present it to the death god so that He will be happy. He will eat you and make you suffer! Mwhahahaha!"

"What?" Sai's voice was trembling already and before he can cry, the door was soon opened and made a loud noise.

"Come, let's go in. we are late already." Hikaru pulled Sai's hand and dragged the tall man in.

"But, it says that it is going to eat us! Aren't you afraid? I don't want to meet the Death God again! He stinks! He is just so grumpy! I didn't even know that he eats people's soul!" Sai was yelling all the way and his sound was so loud and almost everyone can hear him.

"Shh! Do you want everyone to know that you were a ghost before?" Hikaru lowered down his voice and warned Sai.

"Sorry…I just can't help it! I just hate to see that Death God again…he gives me the creeps." Sai apologize and unwillingly let Hikaru dragged him all the way.

"Well, doesn't Death God give peoples creeps? If it doesn't, then I am very sure that it is a loser Death God." Hikaru commented.

"You have a point also. But the voice…" Sai was still concerned about the voice he had just heard.

"It's just Minoru-kun. I can recognize his voice. Just don't show that you are afraid, and then he won't make fun of you again." Hikaru explained.

"Oh…it's just a boy that is same age like you right? Phew! I thought that he was real!" Sai gave a relieved sigh and started to walk by his own and start to have a clear look of this house.

There were many kinds of flower and trees by the side of this pavement. There were Sakura flying around and the leaves on the trees were waving happily as if were welcoming the guest. But wait…sakura in the summer? Did he saw Sakura just now? Sai was confused and took another look on those big trees with pink colour flowers.

"Ano…Hikaru…why are the flowers bloom at this season? I thought they only bloom in spring." Sai finally asked Hikaru.

"Because these trees were experimented by the owner's eldest daughter of this mansion. And it is a break through to have these flowers to bloom in summer. It's amazing right? At first I was also shocked by it. It even blooms in autumn! This makes that autumn isn't that sad anyway!"

"But why does she want to experiment these things? Especially Sakura? I didn't see other kind of flowers at here that bloom like these Sakura trees."

"I heard that the old man said that his daughter loved and respect her mother very much. His wife loved Sakura when she was still alive. So, for remembrance, she started to do experiment and after 5 years of hard work, she finally succeeds. She was quite proud of it though." Hikaru explained.

"Wow…then she must be very clever to do this."

"Yeah…no doubt about it."

They continued to walk at the stone pavement. The petals of the Sakura dropped down like the stars on the sky, making the view more beautiful and breath taking.

After ten minutes of walking, they finally arrived to the big mansion. The house was build with woods, making the place looked more like a historical house then a house that are used to live in. The door was open and there was a boy standing at there with a turtle- neck dark green t-shirt and a jean that looks like it has been in the sun for a long time-the colour were totally dull. He saw Hikaru and waved to the both of them.

He greet them with a big, bright smile and gave Sai a very good impression. He is just like an angel! Sai thought. But the thought didn't last long enough for him to get into the living room.

Before they can get into there, the little boy about 12 years old suddenly said "I am going to suck your soul" and gave Sai a big shock but he then tried to calm down and look straight into the boy's eyes.

"Are you trying to scare me? My dear little boy?" there was coldness in Sai's voice. Just like when he was playing Go.

"No. Just having fun." The boy wasn't afraid of him. Instead, he gave Sai a smile and lead them into the house. Looks like the boy kind of like Sai for his braveness and the intelligence that were shimmering in his eyes. After all, Sai is a professional in Go. He couldn't be too stupid. He always plan on how to attack people's territory. If he was born in the era of war, I bet that he will be a very successful strategy planner.

After getting into the house, they were served by green tea and Hikaru went off with Minoru to do something with his I/C. He was asked to stay at there to wait for the old man to come and take him to the Igo room. A special room for the old man to concentrate when playing Igo. Within minutes after Hikaru left, Sai was then led to the room by a servant and the paper door was open and what he saw took his breath away.

It was a big room with a scroll writing "Patient." That was hanging at the opposite side of the door, so that when people come in, can see the writing and gives them that kind of feeling that the master of this room is not easy to be bullied.

Then, at the floor lies an Igo board that is polished beautifully and the stones in the wooden box were glittering brightly as if they were saying they were used to fight each other and became their master's favorite stones. And he is the old man that Sai longing to see. He was sitting at there with his both eyes closed. The old man got winter-liked eye brows, his hair were also almost all white but still, shine like sliver. He must be a very great opponent. Sai thought. He then went to the Go board and sat in front of the old man.

He then patiently waited for the old man to open his eyes and start to play. After half an hour, only then the old man was willing to open his eyes and the first sentence he spoke was "You are a very clever person who will never rush in an attack. But when you attack, you will strike fast and quickly like the eagles in the sky."

"Thank you for your compliment. But you haven't play with me. How can you know whether a snake can fight with an eagle?" Sai smiled and teased him back.

"Oh then you are saying that I am as slick as a snake?" the old man didn't get angry. He just looked straight into Sai's eyes and trying to scare Sai with his sharp eye sight.

"No. I am just praising your intelligence. I just can't find the suitable animal to compare with your intelligence."

"Well, let's get started. I am so curious whether I can win you or not."

"Ok."

And so, the both of them start to play after a long conversation.

**On the other hand…**

"Are you done with it yet?" Hikaru lean on the window side and asked the 12 year old boy.

"Just a little bit more. Be patient! I wonder how you become so patient in Go but not in the reality." Minoru mumbled.

"Stop talking and do it…I need to go home before lunch. My mum is going to make ramen for me." Hikaru gave Minoru a great, big, happy smile and turn to the window, looking at the beautiful scenery.

"Ok. It's done already. Except for his finger print. Can you get it for me? After this, he can have this hot crunchy identification card."

"Sure, let's go and find him. I bet that his is now having fun playing Igo with your grandfather."

XXX

_Pachi. Silent. Pachi._

The two men were concentrating very hard on the game. They now cannot put anything in their eyes except for the opponent's stone and the situation on the board. They didn't even notice that when Hikaru and Minoru came in, they broke the paper door because both of them tripped and there goes the beautifully painted paper door.

Hikaru sat beside Sai while Minoru when straight outside after he saw the Go board. He couldn't help himself. The Go board just gives him the thrills.

"_Wow, this game is so interesting! Both of them were quite equally great. I think this old man have the talent as well as Sai. He can compare with Toya Koyo!"_ Hikaru thought while he followed the game. But after all, the old man doesn't have the experience as much as Sai and the skills like Toya Koyo. After a long while, only then he gave up to Sai. Sai was happy to have an opponent like this old man. This can be seen when Hikaru saw the bright smile that Sai was having after winning a worthy opponent.

They then went to Minoru's room and finished the last procedure. They bid farewell to both of them. The old man even asked Sai to come over to his house more often and have a few games. Sai agreed and they went back to Tokyo with a good mood.

"Say, Hikaru. We didn't get to see the old man's eldest daughter right?" Sai asked while they were on their way to the train station.

"Yeah I also didn't get to meet her every time I come to here. She seems to disappear when people comes. Or maybe she barely comes out from her laboratory."

"Maybe. It's just too bad that we didn't get to meet her."

"Yeahanyway, don't worry about that! We have to go home and have ramen! Yeah! Come on! Let's rush home!"

"OK!" Sai and Hikaru then happily hop onto the train.

Looks like they had a good day. Isn't it just great?

XXXXXXX

Ahfinally…finished! Sobbing…I won't mind if you guys say that this chapter sucks…because I was not in a good mood while finishing this fan fic… many things happen. I got transfer but cannot get use to the new school and the stress at the school was numerous! Just hope that I can get through it. Yet again, I appreciate the review that you guys gave me…it really kept me going on. :D I am also in a holiday now. Wish that I will have great time! Hopefully won't be drowned by the stress…--lll Sorry if I have mistaken all those place's name…I don't know is Tokyo near with Shinjuku also…lack of knowledge…


	12. Shocking!

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is the day. I am going to take my result. Hopefully that it will achieve my mother's goal. Hope that all my hard work had paid off. What will happen to me if I didn't achieve her goal? I am not sure…just wished that Sai was the kamisama and try to re-write my result. But I know that this is not going to happen. Why is my luck so bad? I really wonder…_

_Written by,_

_Hikaru_

XXX

The sun came out and its gold beam lightens up the cold, dark streets. The birds were chirping around having fun. It was a beautiful, bright day. But Hikaru was not in the mood to sing and roared like a happy lion. Or maybe humming after you fell down from the stairs. He was a bit blur-ish since he just woke up.

Like usual, when he step into the kitchen, he will see Sai trying to have the frying pan from his mother and his mother trying hard to get it away from Sai. He is too dangerous to stay in the kitchen. Who will break the refrigerator just because you slammed the door as hard as you can just to prevent the cold breeze from freezing you? Sai will. He just broken the 5 years old refrigerator and gave Mrs. Shindou to have the opportunity to buy another newer model of refrigerator.

After a hard time with Sai, Mrs. Shindou finally made a beautiful breakfast for Hikaru. It can be seen as his last breakfast. Because if he fails, I don't think he will live till tomorrow's twilight.

Sai offered that he would walk to school with Hikaru and have a look at his result first. He wanted to know how far he did for Hikaru to score.

Mrs. Shindou's goal was that Hikaru won't fail any of his subject and the science subjects must at least get a B. Easy for her to say. Hikaru then quietly went to the door and put in his shoes and went straight to school.

The street seems to be so short for Hikaru. He just wished that the street will become 10 km longer so that he won't have to go to have his sentence so early. As for Sai, he was enjoying himself. He was waving his hand to those aunties and young girls that he saw. Well, he got quite an attractive face and pair of eyes that can take people breathe out. Before long, there were many people on the street, unconscious. Because they were strike by his beautiful breathe-taking eyes.

Hikaru stepped into the school's territory. He wanted to run away. But Sai was behind him, still waving to young teenage girls and making them scream. He had no way back. He bit his lips and changed his shoes, went to the classroom, where his friends were chatting happily, not worrying about the result. He went to them while Sai was pulled away by some of those hot chicks.

"Why are you guys so relaxing? Aren't you worried about the result?" Hikaru asked.

"Why should we worry?" one of his friend look at him and asked him back.

"Because the questions were so tricky! I nearly kill myself while answering them."

"Is it that hard?" His friend turned his head and asked another person.

"No." that person answered with a smile on his face.

"How did you guys do it? I thought that our results were just the same." Hikaru don't understand how can they easily answer the questions while his was trying to break his head just to find out the answers. Not fair!

They looked at each other then laughed. They then pulled Hikaru to a side and whisper to him.

"Well, my friend, we got the question paper long ago. We got the time to remember all the answers and that's why we can answer it fluently."

"WHAT!" Hikaru shouted. His friends were shocked by his reaction so they drag him out of the classroom so that he won't attract attention.

"Why didn't you guys tell me? You all are too much!" Hikaru was angry. How can they do this to him!

"We tried to tell you. But every time we talk to you, you will have the note book on your hand. Even when we tried to phone you, you also didn't come and picked up the phone. So, since you are that hard working, we decided that you continue studying. At least you get your grade fairly." They explained.

"Really?"

"Yes. Nothing but the truth of the truth." They even raised their hand and swear.

Hikaru sighed. He cannot blame them. It was his fault for not paying attention to what was happening beside him.

He went back to the classroom and lied down flat on his table, waiting for his judgment day.

XXX

Sai was running like hell because he was chased by the hot chicks that just now dragged him away. He was panting hard and nearly died because lack of oxygen. He ran and ran and cried for help. But nobody step out and helped him. They were already shocked by his long hair and when they heard his crying for help, they were still stunt. Because the girls were like lioness, trying to trap a bull that will become their dinner. Or maybe to be straight, they all look like vampires trying to suck the poor Sai's blood. All the people did was clearing a path for Sai to run and then watched.

Finally, Sai saw Hikaru's classroom and quickly went inside to seek for help. He pulled the door open hard and ran straight to Hikaru's place. His tears were going to burst out any minute. The hot chicks arrived just a few seconds later. They stylishly walked to Hikaru's place and demand that Sai go with them. Hikaru was blurred at that time. So, he just nodded his head and went on lying down on his table, ignoring Sai's cry for help.

Poor Sai. Just when he thought he was doom, he heard a man's voice and he was suddenly freed. He opened his eyes and nearly fainted. The guy was big! Giant! He got scars on his face also! Oh my goodness sake! What is this? The tall guy gave the hot chicks a cold stare and they all went off with their faces white like paper. Only then, he entered the classroom and put the whole stack of report cards on the table.

"Now, settle down. Your form teacher was not feeling well today, so, I am given the task to give these report cards to everyone's parents. Let's start now. First, Akamichi Akira."

The guy started his work quickly and doesn't even care to tell the parents who he is. Sai asked. And the answer was that this teacher is their physical education teacher. He served the military before and they think that he got the scar because of some secret mission. The true story about his scar, nobody dare to asked, so they assumed that he was hurt during that secret mission.

"Shindou Hikaru."

The both of them, Sai and Hikaru quickly went forward and sat by the teacher's side. He used up a bit time to find Hikaru's report card and during the finding session, it nearly killed Hikaru because of the anticipation. As for Sai, he was sitting at there without emotion. Don't know what he is thinking.

Finally, the teacher successfully found Hikaru's report card and pull it out from a whole stack of report cards. The whole stack of report card nearly collapse after Hikaru's report card was pulled out. But fortunately, it seems to have its balance back and 'stood' there silently.

The teacher looked at Hikaru's result and had the same expression as Sai; he got no emotion on his face. Hikaru's hands were sweating and sweat was also coming out from his forehead like a water fall. After a long decade, for Hikaru, the teacher finally closed the report card and hand it over to Sai.

"You better see this by yourself. I am speechless." The big PE teacher said.

Hikaru took the report card from Sai's hand and flip it open! When he saw his result, the report cards that was stacked at there seem to know his feeling and all of them fell on the floor, shattered.

"I…I…" Hikaru is really speechless! He got three subjects failed! How is he going to tell his mother? His eyes were blurred. He can feel a warm stream going to flow out. He tried to clam down but the tears just flow down by itself.

Sai was shock to see Hikaru's reaction and took the report card from him. He fliped to Hikaru's latest result and same like Hikaru, he was also shock. And tears were flowing out.

"Hikaru…" he took a deep breath and look at the half blond hair boy.

"Don't say any thing. Let's go home." Hikaru stepped out from the classroom with a very sorrow mood. What can he do? He didn't achieve his mother's expectation. He disappointed her and Sai. He cannot play Go again. What have he done? He felt very disappointed of himself. He closed his eyes for a while and then leaves the school.

The road going back to the house seems to be a very long way. He cannot breath. He felt that there was something compressing his heart.

Sai walked behind Hikaru, not saying anything and he still have tears on his eyes.

XXX

"Welcome home! How is it my dear?" Mrs. Shindou greeted them at the door step and asked Hikaru about his result. Hikaru looked up and his eyes got blurred again. He cannot see his mother's face clearly. He doesn't want to see the disappointment on her face. So, he ran up stair before his tears dropped.

Mrs. Shindou was shocked to see her son having tears. She was so worried and looked at Sai. She also saw tears rolling in Sai's beautiful eyes. She was confused. Because Sai was having tears…right…and having a smile on his face…what's the meaning of this? She seek for an answer from Sai and Sai just gave her a sweet smile and took her to the living room, flipped open Hikaru's report card and then…

"AH!" Mrs. Shindou shouted and screamed. Hikaru hide himself in the blanket. Fear that his mother will run up stair and scold him. But after half an hour of waiting, there was no action. No footsteps on the stairs. _She must be too sad and too angry to come up and scold me._ Hikaru thought. He then cried again and with tears, he fell asleep in his bed.

XXX

"This is unbelievable!" Mrs. Shindou was still in the shock. She cannot think anything but the result that Sai have just shown her.

"I don't believe this either. But I have looked through it many times and it is real!" Sai said.

"I must tell his father about this! This is all thanks to you." Mrs. Shindou said and went to the phone. It sounded like Sai is the cause that her son got three subjects failed.

"You were welcome." Sai smiled and accept the compliment. Eh? Accepting it? Weird…

"Hello? Anata? It's me!" Mrs. Shindou dialed a few numbered and within seconds, the line was picked up by her husband.

"What is it my dear?" erm…although it is quite scary to hear a 30 over years old couple calling each other dear or anata, but the main point was not at here.

"Anata! Our boy Hikaru made it! He got almost all subjects A! Only three subjects got B! Isn't this great news?" Mrs. Shindou was pulling the phone line so hard that the phone nearly dropped down.

Wait! Did she say Hikaru got almost all A? And he only got three subjects B? But…Hikaru saw that he got three subjects failed right? OK, let's go and have a check again.

_**A few seconds later…**_

Ahem. There seems to be some problem with Hikaru's eyes. He saw the wrong result. The result was the result when he was in the first year. That time he was so bad in his studies. What is Hikaru thinking while he was looking at his result? Looks like everyone were happy about his result except for himself. Well, it won't hurt if we tell him on the next chapter. Just to give him a lesson to flip to the right page and look at your result. Just don't jump onto the conclusion so quickly. So, everyone, remember to flip a few page back before you decided to accept the result that was shown for you.

XXXXXXXXX

Hehe am I late for this chapter? I am quite proud of myself though…I finished this chapter within two days! I mean 2! TWO! Mwahahaha! (Somebody in the dark corner: So, within those few days, what were you doing? Why did you update so late?")

Err…ha-ha…can I lie that I was plotting the story? Ok, I know that this is a very bad lie…I admit it, I was wasting my time daydreaming to other places and drooling over handsome 2D Saiyuki and Naruto guys…--lll As usual, I would like to say thanks to those who gave me those reviews. Like gravitation gig, night-owl123 and of course last but not least, Kari2500! Well, I would like to especially thank Kari for her review. Your review really made me keep on moving! Really thank you! Well, I am not living in US, so I don't have that kind of so summer holiday…sobbing… but I am enjoying the holiday now:D its ok that you ask for another chapter…I am ok with it…in fact, it kept me moving..:D thank you! Hugs from me! sighed… well, about the result that Hikaru look to the wrong page, never happened to me…but about the disappointment was real…although I didn't failed my exam, but somehow I didn't achieve my parent's goal. I was quite sad at that time…so, I hoped that Hikaru will have a better luck then me!


	13. The truth

"Good Morning Hikaru…" Sai rubbed his eyes and greet to the blue mood Hikaru. You can see that many negative auras were surrounding him and Hikaru was wearing two big black eyes just like the panda in the zoo.

"Ah…" Hikaru answered him with a single vowel.

"Did you sleep well yesterday?" Sai poured himself a cup of milk and sat by Hikaru's side.

"Oh…" Again, another single vowel.

"Why are you answering me like that? Are you sick?" Sai asked.

"Yeah…maybe…I don't feel comfortable. I feel like my head is heavier than my body." Hikaru lay flat on the dining table as if his neck cannot afford to handle his heavy head already.

"Why, that is so serious. Do you need a doctor?" Sai stood up and approached to Hikaru; put his hand on Hikaru's forehead.

"No. What I need now is a time to be alone." Hikaru sadly thought about his three failed subjects. He wondered why Sai is so calm. With Sai's usual reaction, he will be the first to strangle him and kick him out from the room window. This is so not Sai.

"Why? You should be happy with your result. I thought that I am going to throw a party for you! But since you are sick, I think you should have some rest first. I think you have burned out. Poor you. Don't worry, I will tell your mother about it."

When Hikaru heard that Sai was going to throw a party because of his result, his anger was like the flaming fire in the hell. Since when do Sai become so sarcastic? Even though he wants to have revenge, how can he hurt his heart?

"You are too much! How can you do this! I know that I have disappointed you by having three failed subjects! But how can you treat me like this!" the volcano was erupted. Hikaru was on the top of his anger. He stood up and ran back to his room and slammed the door.

"What?" the blurred Sai only heard a roar coming out through Hikaru's mouth and then his ears was deaf by the loudness of Hikaru's voice. But wait. Did Hikaru say he got three failed subjects? But I thought B is not a fail grade. Then why Hikaru said that he failed? Weird. Must be the humidness that makes him go insane. Better let him stay alone in the air conditioned room and cool down.

So, Sai took his cup of milk and went out and have a sip of fresh air of the morning breeze. And have tasty desserts from the aunties and girls. Ah life is so beautiful for him…

XXX

Life is horrible…Hikaru was lying on his bed with air-conditioning room, making the room more cooling.

Everything seems to fall apart after he got his result. He felt that Sai is leaving him behind and never ask him for a game already. He thinks that Sai is still angry that he disappointed him.

But actually Sai didn't asked Hikaru to play with him because he thinks that Hikaru should have a good time resting after all these days of hard work.

He can feel that his mother do not love him anymore. No more delicious food on the table any more for him. Even his favorite food, fried chicken was not on the menu of every Tuesday.

Actually after knowing that Hikaru was sick, through Sai, Mrs. Shindou decided to cook something much healthier for her most precious son.

He felt that his father doesn't want to talk to him anymore. His father didn't even bother to answer him when Hikaru greeted him.

But the truth is that when Mr. Shindou came home, Hikaru stayed upstairs and whisper his words of welcoming his father from his bed. How can Mr. Shindou hear? This is impossible right?

His grandfather doesn't even welcome him anymore. When he went to see him alone, the door was shut tight and he can hear voices in the house. But his grandfather didn't came and open the door for him.

Well, yet again, actually the old man was playing Igo with his old friends and of course, the hearing of a bunch of old people are not that good. Further more, they were screaming to each other and accusing each other cheating. So, when Hikaru rang the door bell, no one heard it.

Life is horrible…thought Hikaru again…

XXX

"Anata…Hikaru is acting very weird these few days. He seems to be very gloom. I thought after a few days of rest, he will restore his energy and I am waiting for him to ask me to go and play GO. But he didn't even seem to mention it." Mrs. Shindou worriedly looked at her husband and told him about her worries.

"Yeah these few days I also didn't see him moving around the house. What happened to him?" Even Mr. Shindou noticed Hikaru's weirdness.

"Fujiwara-san, what do you think?" Mrs. Shindou looked towards Sai that was digging himself in the bowl of rice.

"Huh?" Sai remove his head from the bowl and look at the two of them with his big, puppy eyes.

"Didn't you notice anything wrong with Hikaru?" Mrs. Shindou repeated.

"Yes. I also noticed. But every time I want to talk to him, he just ignores me and goes for daydreaming…"

"I think we should go and ask him." Mr. Shindou got out from his seat and pulled his wife and Sai to Hikaru's room.

At there, Hikaru was lying on his bed, with two eyes wide open but his eyes were not focusing on things. He seems to be in deep thoughts.

"Hikaru." Mr. Shindou called his son. And Hikaru went back to reality quickly. He turned his head and looked at the three adults. Is it time for them to lecture me already? Hikaru thought.

"Son, are you okay? You seem to be very weak these few days. Is there anything bothering you?" Mrs. Shindou quickly went to sit at the side of Hikaru and worriedly look at him.

"Yeah, tell your mum or me. We will try to help you." Mr. Shindou stood there and held out a helping hand for Hikaru.

"Tell them what your problems are. Maybe we can find a solution for you. Are you bullied in your school? I thought after Kaga graduated, no one bullies you already." Sai stood there and starting to search his memory to find the one that was bullying Hikaru.

Hikaru was touched by his family members' caring attitude. Tear nearly drop off from his eyes. But how can a man tears? He must control his emotion! He then hugs his mother and without knowing it, his tears dropped.

"I am sorry! I am so sorry that I got such a bad result! I promise I will do better in the future!"

"What are you talking about? You this silly fellow! You got so many A s and I am so proud of you! Only three that you got B, that is so good! How can you say that you have failed?" Mrs. Shindou hugged him and scolded him for being so silly.

The crying Hikaru was so happy that his mother was so understanding. But wait. Did she say that he got three B? He quickly leaves his mother's hugging and look at them with a confused expression.

"What did you just say?" Hikaru need some conformation.

"I said that you did a great job." Mrs. Shindou repeated and Sai was holding Hikaru's report card and flip to the page where his actual result was.

"Here. Look at this. How can you say that this is bad?" Sai ask with confusion.

"…" Life is full with surprise.

XXX

"…" Hikaru was still in the state of shock and sat on his bed without moving an inch.

The three adults went downstairs and start to have their usual activities everyday. They switched on the television and watch whatever program that was on the television, giving him some time to be alone.

"AHHH!" Hikaru finally gain back his fly away conscious and shouted out loud.

"Looks like he is back." Mrs. Shindou peeled off the orange skin and said to the two other people.

"Yeah." Munching the orange that his wife gave him, Mr. Shindou just answered her and still concentrating on the movie going on the screen.

"Ok." Same for Sai, he was holding a bucket of popcorn that he had made for himself and the others and throws a handful of it into his mouth.

Nobody care what happen to Hikaru. They assume that this boy already became to his own self and there is no need to worry anything about him anymore. There is not need for them to grow a few more white hairs for him.

And so, Hikaru finally found out his real result and life went back to track again.

XXX

_**A few days later…**_

Hikaru was back to his normal attitude and was hiding himself from the wicked alarm clock that was trying to do its daily duty-to wake him up.

A hand came out from the blanket and waves its hand, making the alarm clock tragically fell down from the table and there goes another alarm clock that D.I.A (Die In Action).

"Hikaru! Wake up! It's Monday morning. You have to go to school before you are late!" Sai have taken over one of Mrs. Shindou's daily chores-to wake Hikaru up.

"I am tired." He ignores Sai's command and stayed at his blanket.

Well, for Sai, this is not a difficult job for him. He just sat by the side of Hikaru's bed and started to talk many things. About the Go that he had played with the old man that they met before, that the neighbor across the street got a divorce, some kid from one of the families in this area got a knee injury and so on.

Hikaru cannot stand the noises that Sai made, and finally gave up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to stay awake.

"Why do you have all the vacation that I don't have?" Hikaru feeling quite unfair seeing that Sai, sitting at his bed, reading a Go magazine and not hearing what he was saying.

"Hey!" Hikaru tried to have his attention and after a few long minutes, Sai finally got himself out from the magazine and looked at him, waiting for an answer from Hikaru that was changing his pajamas to school uniform.

"What?" He asked.

"I said that why are you so free? Don't you have other things to do?" Hikaru repeated.

"No." After answering Hikaru's question, he went back to the Igo magazine and reading the news that were happening in the Go world.

Hikaru was gritting his teeth but he cannot do anything. Sai is under his mother's protection. All the aunties and girls at here are his supporters. Why handsome guys do always gets the attention? Same like Akira always having girls screaming when he just slipped himself through them. Not fair.

And then, Hikaru's mind suddenly plotted an evil plan in his head. Looks like Sai is going to have a tough time without noticing it!

XXXX

Phew! Finally, another chapter is up. Congratulation to myself:P About the question why do I use the name Lucy for the fiction…actually I am not sure...hehe… the name just pop out from my mind when I was writing the fiction, so I used this name…..Again, thanks to those who gave me the reviews. I don't have time to remember who they are…so sorry…because now I have to give this computer to my siblings to use…Poor me.OK, wait for another chapter and I will try to update as soon as possible!Actually I was planning to make the evil plot happen in this chapter. But I seem to have gone off track again...BAD HABBIT! stays in the corner to reflect what i have done wrong...


	14. Work?

_Pachi. _Silent. _Pachi. _Silent.

The both of them were playing Igo. Sai was paying full attention, but Hikaru seems to be distracted. He just simply put a stone on the board and went on day dreaming.

"Hey! Pay attention! You are losing! Do you know that?" Sai finally can't stand it and start to mumble.

"Sai…have you ever thought of what will you do when you are an adult?" Hikaru suddenly pop out this question with two big puppy eyes that made him looks like he is searching for his true identity.

"Well, I have thought of that before." Sai folded his hand and close his eyes, seems to be going into the past again.

"When I was still a little kid, I already had my ambition. I wanted to be the emperor's tutor, teaching him how to play go, teaching him how to conquer a kingdom without shredding too much blood on the soil. And I finally made it." Sai open his eyes and felt like it was still yesterday, where he had fun playing Go with the King and princess although the princess is not patient enough to play a whole game.

"Then, are you interested in having a work at here?" Hikaru asked. His eyes were full of mischievous but poor Sai didn't notice it and fell into deep thoughts.

"I don't know…I think I am having fun staying in your house and helping your mum out. Isn't it great?" Sai asked.

"_No! It is not great for me! You just keep on nagging me until I finally surrender! I must kick you out of the house!" _Thought Hikaru in his heart. He wanted a wonderful holiday with no nagging from both of his mother and Sai. As for his mother, he is so sure that she will be very busy when Sai has left for work. And as for Sai, he will have to work, work and work till 5 p.m. in the evening, exhausted. No one will nag him by that time. Hikaru had a little evil smile on his face. Of course, Sai still haven't notice that danger is approaching him quickly.

"But don't you think that you have to pay rent?"

"What rent?" Sai asked.

"Why, of course the rent that you are staying in here, having our food and so on."

"But, I thought it was sponsored by you!" argued Sai.

"Since when did I say that? I can't remember saying that though." Having an evil smile on his face, Sai finally knew that he was in trouble.

"What do you want me to do?" Sai sighed. He should have known that this is coming.

"Easy. Go out, take a newspaper and find a job." Hikaru lay down on his bed and used his hand to cushion his head.

"But, I can't! I don't even know what job is suitable for me!" Sai pleaded.

"You just have to live through it." Hikaru answered with a very sarcastic way.

"You are evil. Hikaru." Sai mumbled under his breath with his lips becoming a duck beak.

Seeing Sai so unhappy about it, Hikaru was feeling quiet guilty also. So, his sat up and looked at the poor guy.

He sighed. Then he brushed his hair to the back and say it with a very unwilling tone.

"I will find a job for you."

"But I rather stay at home helping your mother." Sai looked at Hikaru with a very sad look, with two watery eyes.

"No." Hikaru rejected. _Are you kidding! Letting you staying in the house whole day, I won't have any of my own luxury time!_

Hikaru thought in heart.

"Sometimes I really want to become a ghost again and hear what you are thinking about." Sai sighed again.

His word knock Hikaru out from his thought and Hikaru quickly gave him a very innocent smile to indicate that he was not thinking anything evil.

"Ok, then it is done. Come on, let's go and have some dinner." Hikaru pulled Sai out of the room and dragged him to downstairs to have their lovely dinner.

XXX

"Hey! I finally got a job for you!" Hikaru was holding a pamphlet on his hand and waving it to Sai.

Sai was sitting in the room, looking at the board blankly. He seems to be in deep thoughts.

"Hey. Can you hear me? I said that I have found a job for you!" Hikaru stuck his big face in front of Sai and cried out loud.

"Yes. Of course I have heard what you were shouting about. I am thinking. Go away. I need some silence." Sai shooed away Hikaru and went into deep thoughts again.

Hikaru was not very happy with him ignored. So, he moved away the Igo board and sat in front of Sai with his eyes open as wide as a cow's eyes.

"Ok. What do you want?" Sai sighed and surrender to Hikaru's stubbornness.

"I said I got a job for you. My friend's brother is going to open a cake shop and he needs a worker now. It will be great because this cake shop is just a few streets away from our house and I have tried the cake at there! It is totally delicious! Further more, they are providing you lunch also." Hikaru was smiling away when he explained this to Sai. Inside his heart, he was yelling "Freedom! Freedom! "

"It seems to be a very interesting job. But just now I have told your mother about me going out having a job and she insisted that she is going to find a job for me and she got one for me within an hour." Sai told Hikaru and he is not surprise to see Hikaru's face suddenly turned into a sour pickle.

"Why did you tell her? I thought that this is supposed to be planned secretly!"

"She asked. And I answered. It was that easy." Sai quickly defended himself.

Hikaru was so mad; he didn't even bother to ask Sai any thing more. He went back to his room and slammed the door behind him.

During dinner, Hikaru was still in the bad mood and didn't talk to Sai through out the whole dinner.

Mrs. Shindou can feel that something was wrong, but she didn't dare to say anything and as for Mr. Shindou, he was still the usual 'Happy-Go-Lucky" father that laughed through out the dinner although nobody was laughing at his bad joke.

XXX

Day past by, Sai and Hikaru seemed to be missing out each other every minute. The first minute Sai was in the kitchen, Hikaru was out of the kitchen and went upstairs. When Hikaru entered the house, Sai just went out to send something to the aunties in the neighborhood.

This phenomenon gets serious when Sai started to work. They barely see each other and they barely even talked even though they met each other. It looks like there is a big crack in their friendship already.

XXX

It was a beautiful morning. Hikaru woke up early and was prepared to go to school. When he went into the kitchen, he saw Sai sitting at the table, having his breakfast.

Hikaru ignored Sai and treat him as an invisible man. He walked right past him and took a slice of bread and spread some jam on it. He then sat at the opposite seat of Sai, still ignoring Sai.

Sai was feeling quite bad about Hikaru ignoring him. What did he do until Hikaru become so mad? He was not sure about it. He was too afraid to asked Hikaru especially when he saw Hikaru's flaming eyes.

Hikaru actually was mad at Sai for a few days only. After that, he had already forgives him. Just that he was not happy that after a bunch of hard work, Sai just threw it at his face and declined his offer. But he is still giving Sai the sour face because his friend was not happy with him and the result was that his coupon for having free deserts was taken away. And his friend told him that he had to find another guy to replace Sai.

Luckily, in his class, there was a girl who was willing to help him out and she took Sai's place immediately.

There was a rumor that his friend's brother was a big handsome guy and he is lucky that this girl is an opportunist that quickly asked for that job just to be with the guy.

"Mum. I am going to the institution today. I got some discussion today. I maybe have dinner at there." Hikaru took another slice of bread and told his mum.

He notice that Sai's facial expression change a little bit when he said the institution.

_Maybe he is not happy that I didn't take him to there after such a long time. _Hikaru thought. And he took no more effort to examine more. He took his beg and flunk it to the back and rushed to the door way greeting good bye to his mother.

"Will he get mad?" Sai asked Mrs. Shindou after Hikaru left the house.

"I hope he won't." Mrs. Shindou gave Sai a pitiful look and went back to her work.

Sai sighed but he just has to face it.

XXX

"Congratulation that you have successfully score your exam! I am so happy for you!" Waya patted Hikaru's back when they were on their way to the institution.

"Yeah. I am also happy for you too. The institution seems to be very quiet without you buzzing around." Smiled Isumi.

"Hey! I am not a busy body ok? I am just curious. You know? CURIOUS!" Hikaru fight back and repeated the word curious to make it clear that he is not a busy body.

"Ok. Whatever! But because you were not here these few days, that Toya guy seems to be very boring." Waya cut in.

"Haha! Of course! I am his only rival and I am the one who can defeat him!" Hikaru's nose was getting higher and higher until Waya suddenly knock his head with a fist.

"Aww! What did you do that for?" Hikaru rubbed his painful head and stared at Waya.

Waya just looked away with a cool face and said "Nothing. Just to bring you back to reality."

They laugh and chat through out the short journey. Before they stepped into the institution, Isumi suddenly open his mouth and said "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you the latest news happening in the institution!"

"What happen?" Hikaru's busy body attitude is forming slowly.

"There was one guy who came to our institution a few days ago. He is now holding the post of the salesman at the souvenir store." Waya continued.

They stepped into the institution and Isumi continued the story.

"The first day he came, he nearly flooded the whole institution with girls! The girls were screaming away and hoping that he will serve them. And this phenomenon lasted for a few days already!" Isumi was having a hard time getting himself to the lift. The girls were pushing him away and shouting "I love you! Look here!"

"Well, since Isumi is drifted away by the girls, let me tell you the rest of the story." Waya and Hikaru was standing at the door not going in to suffer the smell of those perfumes and shouting.

"Well, this lead to a problem. One of the girls boy friend was not delighted that his girl friend was leaving him because of a stupid salesman, so he challenged him." Waya took Hikaru to the side because the girls were getting wilder as time goes by.

"The man requested that this salesman have to answer a few hard IQ question and he succeeded. But the man was still not satisfied, and he requested for an Igo match. The salesman agreed with a smile and they had a game. It was totally amazing you know? The man was defeated within minutes! It was a miracle!" Waya was waving his hand all around to show how excited he was about this game.

"Nothing interesting for me! Maybe the boyfriend is just a moron." Hikaru doesn't seem to be very interested with it.

"But the man was the sixth grade! It was totally amazing!"

"Really?" Hikaru now seems to be very interested with this guy already.

"Can I see him?" Hikaru pulled Waya's T-shirt.

"Can't you see the crowd? It will be amazing if we can get near him." Waya took back his T-shirt from Hikaru's hand and stood up, looks like he is going to war.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru looked up and asked.

"Where else? To the elevator! Come on, follow me closely." Waya put out his first step and squeeze himself through a fat girl who is bumping him away.

"Aw! Watch it!" Hikaru yelled out of pain because there was another girl's high heel sandals stepped on him. Aw, it really hurts…

"Why the authorities didn't chase all these crazy women away? They are driving me nuts!" Hikaru dogged another big fat hand from slamming his head to the wall and asked.

"The authorities were having a meeting about this. Is either this guy is leaving or the girls are forbid to step into the institution again." Waya squeeze himself through another big breast girl which he thinks that it is a fake one…

"Well, I hope that the guy is leaving. Of course, after he had a game with me!" Hikaru closed his nose with a thick handkerchief to prevent those deadly gas kill him before he can get off from there.

"Whatever! As if you can win while you are always loosing to the good old Toya." Waya teased him and he then successfully arrive to the elevator and pushed the button straight away.

And all of a sudden, they saw the salesman stood up. He is a tall man. He is HANDSOME! No wonder the girls are so crazy about him! The girls were giggling and shouting. And the man seems to be having a problem handling everyone of them.

"Please, be in order. You all are not helping me much by doing this." The man's eye brow were mounted together and asking the fans to go away or to be in order.

When Hikaru heard the voice, he knew who he was. He quickly stuck his head up and yelled: "SAI!"

Sai turned his head and saw Hikaru. His eyes were shimmering with sadness and as if he is going to cry. In his big purple eyes, it was saying "Save me!"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. I saw him before in your house right?" Waya looked at the stunning Hikaru and added this sentence.

Hikaru looked at Waya with awe. What the heck is filling Waya's head? He should have known that this is his so call 'tutor'!

Hikaru can feel that streams of killing eye sight looking at him. And he can feel that he is going to have a very hard time now.

"Oh why is this happening to me?" Hikaru slap his head and moaned.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ahaha…another chapter up after a two long moths. I am sorry if this chapter is not that interesting. My head is a bit stuck up during the process. well, I got the opportunity to finish this chapter is because I am having my holiday now. The life in the new school is HECTIC! The competition at there is also high! I can't believe this! Sighed…have to strive harder cause my result weren't that good…have to do better at the end of the term. So, wish me luck! Thanks if you are willing to write a review for me!


	15. Going for Professional Exam?

Hikaru stood there numb. Should he help Sai? If he helps him, he will surely get squashed by a whole bunch of fan girls. But if he doesn't go and help him, Sai will surely be torn into pieces by the fan girls. Furthermore, Sai was his teacher in Igo. He shouldn't left him there all alone with this bunch of crazy girls. But, because of him, he has to bear the nagging of his mother.

Finally, he made his decision, he step forward and turned. Turning towards Sai. Well, the angel won. He walked through all the girls. Then, with a sudden leap, he hug Sai and cried.

"Oh! My long lost sister! I have found you for so long! I miss you so much! Where have you been?" Hikaru took some of his saliva and wipe on his face, trying to make a more convincing scene.

Most of the girls when they heard that Sai was a 'girl' they were stunned. You can see the craziness in their eyes went off immediately. But then, there were still some of the girls still looking at Sai with admiration.

Hikaru knew that he cannot stay long at here. So, he took Sai by the hand and ran out from the Igo institution.

XXX

Both of them were panting when they ran out the institution. After a few miles of running and made sure that the girls won't catch up, only then they sat at the road side, trying to breath in the fresh, lovely air.

After was getting enough air, both of them still seating by the road side.

The air was so tensed up, since Sai was afraid to talk to Hikaru, fearing that Hikaru was still angry at him.

All of a sudden, Hikaru said "Is this the job mum found for you?"

Sai quickly straighten his back and answer backed.

"Yes."

"Well, it seems like you are having a great time at there." Hikaru teased.

"I thought it was fun to work at a place where I can hear the sound of the stones dropping on the board and knowing that everyone that steps into the institution is because of their love towards Go. But then it turns out that I was surrounded." Sai's face turns into bitter gout.

"Haha! Hope that you got your lesson!" Hikaru seems to be alright after a few days of cold war with Sai and he decided to forgive him.

Sai notice that Hikaru forgive him so he put out his hand and say

"Friends?"

"Yeah. Friends again." Hikaru gave him a big, bright smile and both of them went straight back home since after all these things happen, it's already six o'clock in the evening.

"Hopefully your mum has cook something with high calories. Because I am starving right now. After all these chasing." Sai said.

"Yeah. I hope so too. But I rather eat ramen." Hikaru's face was full with satisfaction when he mentioned about ramen.

"You got to stop your ramen dream boy. Ramen is no good for you if you keep on eating it everyday!" Sai started to nag again.

"Ish! Alright! I know! Stop nagging like my mother! You make me feel like I am having another mother. And believe me; this is not good for me."

"What! I am just caring about you! You must be grateful!" Sai protested

"Grateful? Hah! What a joke! I never know what gratuities are." Hikaru gave a loud hmph and looked away.

"Hmph!" Sai looked away too, watching the various people walking past by them.

And then after a few seconds later, Sai saw something interesting and turned back to asked Hikaru, forgetting he was still angry of him.

Eventually, same for Hikaru, he also seems to forget he was planning to have a cold war with Sai.

The two best friends are together again, preparing to start another great wave in the Igo world.

XXX

It was autumn and the leaves are turning from lush green into yellow, red colours. Forming a very beautiful scenery by the walk way. Sometimes, leaves will drop off from the tree and dance on the air with the help of the gentle wind.

It was a sad but romantic season and now under one tree, there was a pair of lovers standing under it. The girl was looking down at the floor with blushes on her face and sometimes she will glance up to the guy.

But the guy seems to be quite boring. He was lying on the tree trunk like he was lacking his back bone. But at least he looks cool when he lies on the tree trunk. He was looking at the sky which was coloured with red and yellow colours, just like the trees.

"Ano…" The girl was finally willing to speak and held up high her red as tomato face.

"Yes?" The man put his attention back to the girl and gave her a very warm smile which nearly melted the girl's courage.

"That…" The girl was hesitating. She was squeezing her fingers and her eyes were floating all over the park, uncertain whether should she confess.

"You can tell me now. I am ready. But can you be a bit quicker? I need to go back before the sky turns dark." The man smile again. And felt quite sorry for rushing the girl.

The girl took a big breath and finally shouted out.

"THE MONEY YOU OWE FROM MIYA'S RAMEN SHOP HAS TO BE PAY BACK WITHIN THIS WEEK!"

The girl finally are allowed to breath smoothly after telling the guy that he have to pay back the debt that he owes them.

The guy looked a bit shock. I bet he thought that the girl was going to confess. But it looks like that he has mistaken it.

He blushed and brushed his hair with his hand and put his other hand into the pocket, searching for money.

"Wait. I got my salary today. I was planning to pay you back just now. But you seem to be having a big problem while looking at me. So I thought that you needed my advice in some problem." He smiled and finally gets to dig out his money and paid his debt.

"HahaI was really having problem to tell you that you owe us money. Because you were such a great guy for helping me out for so many times. I was reluctant to do this but my father forced me to take the money from you because you err…accumulate quite much of the debt."

"Haha…it's ok. Oh! I got to go. It's dinner time. I need to get back. Or else my friend's mother will scold me. Sorry for troubling you! Bye!"

The guy quickly turned his back and ran towards his house. With the dim light of the lamp post that have just lighten up, it was shown the man's figure. He was Sai!

Looks like he got many debts on ramen since Hikaru always drag him to the shop and never pay for him.

Lucky for Sai that he always gets to accumulate the debt with his charming smile.

Panting, he finally arrived home and was welcome by Hikaru's long face.

"Tadaima! (I'm back)" He took off his shoes and ignored Hikaru. He went straight towards the kitchen yelling "I'm hungry! I'm hungry!"

Mrs. Shindou gave him a smile and said "Wait for a while. It is almost done."

"Okay!" He then sat on the chair, humming, anticipating the dinner.

"Well, if you have to wait, you better come to my room now. I got something to discuss with you." Hikaru appeared behind him and his tone seems to be very cold.

"Eh? I don't want! I want dinner!" Sai protested and have his hand held on the table edge.

"Come on! Don't be such a baby!" Hikaru forced Sai to moved from the table and drag him upstairs with Sai sobbing.

XXX

"What is it?" Sai wiped his tear off and looked at Hikaru with very sad eyes.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and pulled out a few tissues papers and handed it overt to Sai.

"Wipe it off. You looked so messy and ugly."

Sai wiped off his tears and throw the tissue paper away. Stand there and hoping that Hikaru can explain what is the big fuss is all about until he has to sacrifice his dinner.

"Look, the Go professional test is coming soon. I was wondering if you would like to take part in it. I can register for you."

"Re……Rea…Really?" Sai's voice trembled with excitement.

"Yeah. Because I am tired of you keep on nagging that no one wants to play with you. So, I decided to let you get the title and get on with life." Hikaru blushed because he was not willing to tell Sai that he was feeling quite sorry for Sai to stay in his house doing nothing. Although he was paid for tuition-ing him.

"Yeah! I am going to have the exam and become a professional and get to play with all kinds of people! Oh yeah! Including Akira! I wanted to see how much he has improved in his skills since that time I played with him! This is so exciting!" Sai ran round the room with his happy laughter.

It was then Hikaru realized that he hasn't told Akira about Sai. He was so sure that Akira would kill him after knowing the truth. How was he going to explain? Hikaru started to feel that having Sai going for the exam is a bad idea.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sobs! Next chapter up! I am so happy! Sorry for delaying it for so long. Many things have happen since now I am in form 6 where the life is still very frantic. I nearly got kicked out from the class cause of my bad result. It is time for me to study… so, maybe I won't be updating it too often. Further more, this story should be end by now…: P Well, hope that I got the time to finish this story maybe in a few more chapters? Hopefully won't let it go way on and on…: P Ok! Wish me luck! Thanks for reading it and giving me reviews! I am very thankful for that. And by the way, is the exam held at autumn time: P


End file.
